The Senator
by bamafan2016
Summary: Jarrod is now a Senator although his reasons for becoming a elected official are not his own. For the past three years he has been voting as he has been told but when he finally opens his heart to love will he fight for the love of a woman or will he continue to follow their orders?
1. Chapter 1

Jarrod took a gulp of his scotch and looked at the stack of papers he needed to go through but he was not in the mood. He instead poured another healthy dose of scotch and propped his feet on his desk and looked out the window at this view of Sacramento.

He thought about his family back in Stockton and how long it had been since he had been there. Since he had been elected a senator the visits to the ranch were few and far between, not that it bothered him that much.

He loved his family and they meant everything to him but since all of his siblings were married and started having children he felt out of place there. Not that his family did not welcome his visits because they did, it was Jarrod who dreaded these visits.

It's not that Jarrod wasn't happy for his siblings because he was. Truth was Jarrod was jealous, even envious that they had found their spouses and each of them was perfectly suited for his brothers and sister. And now they were having children which Jarrod loved. However he had secretly wished that he too one day would have his own children but he was beginning to doubt that.

Jarrod knew he was one of the most eligible bachelor's in Sacramento but no one had gotten the young senator's attention thus far. It wasn't that Jarrod did not go out, quite the opposite; as he was out often trying to make deals to get some of the legislation the much needed approval to pass the Senate. He sighed and took a sip of his scotch.

His family supported his decision to run for the State Senate but they did not know the real reason for his decision to run. His decision had been made for him three years ago and he was still paying on that debt. But he knew if he did not agree to their terms his family would pay the ultimate price and that was something Jarrod could not stomach. So he decided to make the best out of a bad situation.

Jarrod was able to get a few of his bills passed which made the young senator happy but it always came with a stark reminder of the real reason he was here. He was their puppet and as long as he voted as they told him he could do as he pleased in and out of the Senate.

He looked at his pocket watch and decided the papers could wait till Monday, after all it was Friday and his birthday. Some of the other senator's had informed him they would be adjourning early today because they had a tradition of going out for fellow senator's birthdays which Jarrod was very familiar with. This was definitely one of the highlights of being a senator.

Jarrod had been to several birthday parties and enjoyed every one of them except for the horrible hangover the next morning but they all been worth it as far as he was concerned. Not all of the senator's participated in this and truth was if Jarrod was married or dating someone he would not participate either but he wasn't so he told himself he deserved this little celebration.

He knew his family would be disappointed he wasn't coming home but he had been looking forward to this for the last few weeks and his family would understand. He knew his mother would most likely be upset but they only had a few more weeks of this session and he told her he would be home then. He knew it would not be the same but… A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Jarrod's secretary stuck her head in the door, "Excuse me Senator," Jarrod motioned her into his office.

Jarrod smiled, "Yes Jess."

Jessica came into the office. "You wanted me to make sure you were getting ready to leave by five to get ready for the party."

"Thank you Jess," Jarrod smiled at his blonde haired secretary, she was definitely beautiful and there were times Jarrod had trouble concreting when she was present. They had flirted innocently back and forth a few times but he never took it to the next step. Jarrod sighed, _boy why don't you take a chance with this beautiful woman?_

Jessica fidgeted nervously and Jarrod noticed she was holding something behind her back.

Jarrod tried to see what she was holding but he couldn't. He got up from his desk and walked to Jessica trying to see what was behind her back. Jarrod motioned to her hands behind her back, "What are you hiding?" He asked mischievously.

Jessica blushed and smiled shyly at Jarrod. He was so debonair, handsome, charming and smart. Jessica knew there had been a few times they had flirted innocently but she had wished he would have taken it farther but she knew being a gentleman he was he wouldn't do that to her. Jessica blushed and moved her hands to show Jarrod a gift wrapped box, "Happy Birthday Jarrod."

Jarrod noticed her blush and thought he would have to make more attempts at making her blush as it made her even more beautiful, if that was possible. He spoke softly, "Jess you didn't have to do that for me."

Jessica smiled at Jarrod's nickname for her, "I know but I wanted to get you something since you weren't able to go home." She handed him the gift wrapped box.

Jarrod smiled at her and proceeded to open the box. Inside was a box of his favorite cigars and bottle of scotch with a handwritten note.

 **Dearest Jarrod,**

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **Jess**

When Jarrod looked up Jessica had slipped out of his office and was coming back in with a small cupcake with a lightened candle in it. "You have to make a wish."

Jarrod blew out the candle. Jessica took out the candle and offered the tip to Jarrod to lick off which he did but got some of the icing on his chin.

Jessica wiped the excess icing off his chin with her finger and tasted it. "Hmmm, that is good." She knew what she was doing was extremely inappropriate but it was his birthday after all.

Jarrod grinned mischievously, "Aren't you going to ask me what I wished for?"

Jessica shrugged, "If I do your wish may not come true."

Jarrod put down the box containing the cigars and scotch on his desk and moved to within inches of Jessica. He huskily said, "This is what I wished for." He gently pulled Jessica into an embrace and brushed his lips with hers and when she responded by pulling him closer Jarrod deepened the kiss.

Jessica was finally able to pull away breathless. She fixed her blouse and hair, "You're going to be late to your birthday party," Jessica paused. "Unless there is something else you would rather do?"

She put her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers for luck waiting for his answer.

Jarrod pulled her back to him and growled, "What birthday party?" Jessica giggled at Jarrod's answer as she thought happily birthday wishes do come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarrod sat at his desk in the office at the State Capitol and looked over the proposed legislation. He sighed and ran his hands through his unruly hair. This was the bill he was dreading; the one he knew would change everything. No matter what he had accomplished this would erase it all.

He got up and walked to the drink cart and poured a large measure of scotch into a glass and swirled it around looking at it. He thought wryly one advantage of his job was the constant gifts from lobbyists trying to sway the young Senator's vote one way or another.

They all knew Jarrod liked the finest scotch and cigars in Sacramento and since being in the capital Jarrod hadn't had to buy a single bottle of scotch or box of cigars. Of course there had been other gifts he had received and as much as Jarrod hated to admit it he rather enjoyed the attention and gifts.

Jarrod knew why he was here but no one else did, except for a select few so he had let the lobbyists wine and dine him to persuade the young Senator to give their bill his support. Jarrod thought by being a Barkley he would be immune to the power but he was wrong. He enjoyed it and soaked up all the attention with it as well.

Some of the 'gifts' given him shocked and even surprised him but he never refused the 'gifts'. Jarrod knew it was wrong to accept all these gifts but he thought it would help his own guilty feelings but it never did. Oh maybe it did for a little while but those guilty feelings would always come back.

Jarrod once decided to see what would happen if he didn't show up for a vote that he had been instructed to vote on. Within two hours of missing the vote Jarrod had received his answer and from then on he didn't miss a vote he had been instructed on.

Jarrod sat back down at his desk and looked at the picture frame of his family and smiled sadly. His mother had been so proud of him when he decided to run for the Senate office but if she would have known who his private backers were, she would have been sadly disappointed along with the rest of his family.

Jarrod's decision to run for public office had mixed reactions from him family. His mother, Heath and Audra were all happy and excited for him and supported him. Nick was against it and had been very vocal telling Jarrod it was a bad idea. But no one in his family knew Jarrod's real reason for running and they never would.

His family had offered to join him on the campaign trail but he always refused because he didn't want them mixed up in this mess. Besides Jarrod knew he had won because it had been bought by his private backers. Jarrod still did the occasional speech and appearance but he thought it was a waste of time since his nomination had already been bought and paid for.

He took a sip of his scotch and lit one of his cigars thinking angrily that he was like one of Nick's prized steers except he didn't have a brand on him but he was there's just the same. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and thought about how much his life had changed in the last few years.

He had moved to Sacramento after winning the nomination and his trips to the ranch were few and far between. On long weekends he would go home but his mother knew something was wrong with her eldest son. He had lost a good bit of weight and she noticed he was drinking more and definitely smoking a lot. Victoria would question him on every trip home and before long Jarrod stopped going home to avoid the questions.

He had a nice apartment in Sacramento with a butler and his own private carriage and driver at his disposal. But he was still missing something in his life.

It was not uncommon to see Jarrod at a private nightclub into the wee hours of the morning and although he had a good time it wasn't satisfying to the young Senator.

Than two weeks ago on his birthday Jessica surprised him with a bottle of scotch and a box of his favorite cigars. He was supposed to go to a private party the other Senator's were having but he never made it.

The thought of Jessica brought a wide smile to Jarrod's tired face. Since his birthday they had been spending every minute together possible. He had taken her out to plays, operas and the most elegant restaurants in Sacramento.

Jessica was a breath of fresh air and was exactly what Jarrod had been looking for. He knew he was falling for her but he knew he would have to tell her what was going on if he wanted a future with her and he wanted that future with her.

Her father was a Senator in Illinois, so Jessica was familiar with the ups and downs of the life of a politician. She thrived in this environment and her attitude and energy was contagious as Jarrod would find himself looking forward to the next day at the state capital.

But it was the evenings Jarrod looked most forward too. Jessica had married young and unfortunately she married a con artist who took advantage of her and tried to use her father's standing to his advantage. But her father refused to give into his demands and ran the man off much to the delight of Jessica.

How anyone could take advantage of Jessica was beyond Jarrod. She had shoulder length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, was rather short but had an hourglass figure. She dressed smartly but when they went out at night Jarrod noticed her clothes were now a bit more revealing and he could have not been happier. Jessica had gone to an all Women's college in New York and had graduated with honors. Not only was she educated, she was also funny, quick witted and Jarrod noticed on one occasion she had a temper.

His aide, Frank made a horrible mistake one day and Jessica tore into him. Jarrod heard her through his office doors and came out to see what was happening and was shocked to find it was Jessica reading Frank the riot act. Jarrod just stood there and watched thinking he was glad it was not him who made Jessica mad.

Tonight they were eating at Jessica's as she wanted a quiet night at home after going out for the last four nights in a row. Jarrod was glad because he was worn out from the previous nights and looked forward to it.

Jessica stuck her head in his office door interrupting Jarrod's thoughts, "Jarrod?"

Jarrod looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

"Ready to call it a day?" Jessica closed the door and walked to Jarrod's desk.

Jarrod stood up and answered, "Yes." He turned down all the oil lamps, grabbed his jacket and offered Jessica his arm as he escorted her out of office.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria enjoyed the peace and quiet of the ranch while she read the newspaper. The family had decided to subscribe to the Sacramento papers for their mother's sake. Since Jarrod had been elected a Senator his visits to the ranch were few and far between and from time to time there was an article regarding Jarrod.

Sometimes the articles were scandalous regarding Jarrod's partying, other times they talked of him getting passage on his bills he introduced but lately they had been focused on Jarrod's newest love interest, Jessica Lange.

Victoria had met Jessica at Jarrod's swearing in ceremony and several other times when Victoria had visited her eldest son and thought very highly of the young lady. She knew Jarrod had been dating casually but was glad to read he may have finally settled down some.

Victoria wanted to go see Jarrod for his birthday but decided against it since Audra was sick and she was helping Charles take care of Vicky.

The thought of Audra and Charles brought a smile to her face. Charles was an attorney and came to Stockton to work in Jarrod's office while he worked in San Francisco. When Audra and Charles met Victoria knew he would eventually be her son-in-law. After courting for almost a year Charles proposed and they were married six months later. When they celebrated their one year anniversary Audra gave birth to Victoria's second granddaughter, Victoria Lynn or Vicky as she was called. Charles had taken over Jarrod's law office in Stockton and they built a house on the outskirts of Stockton.

Heath's wife, Sarah was passing through town when she and Heath met. She was only supposed to be in town for a day but after that fateful day she never left Stockton. Their courtship was a whirlwind; they courted for less than three months and were married shortly thereafter. Sarah gave birth to Victoria's first grandchild almost ten months later much to her delight. Leah Nicole was the apple of her daddy's eye.

Nick and Maggie courtship was a little more complicated. The couple fought constantly and for the life of her she could not understand how they could be in love with all the fighting they had done. Their courtship if you call it that was right at a month before Nick proposed and much to Victoria's shock and surprise Maggie agreed. Once they were married the shouting and arguments were almost non existent replaced instead with love and laughing. And now Nick and Maggie were expecting their first child in a few months.

Victoria looked at the paper and hoped it was correct in that Jarrod and Jessica were indeed courting. Her eldest deserved to be happy and she knew how badly he had wanted a family of his own.

When he rushed and married Beth all those years ago Victoria thought he was ready to settle down and start his own family. However fate intervened and Beth had been killed less than a week into their marriage. Jarrod had gone off in a rage wanting revenge on Cass Hyatt but thank God Nick and Heath stopped him just in time.

After that Jarrod withdrew from everyone and it took him months to finally move on and Victoria wasn't sure he completely ever recovered from Beth's death. Jarrod started staying in San Francisco much more and rumors of Jarrod's partying reached Victoria and although she was somewhat alarmed she was glad that he was at least going out again.

Victoria remembered when Jarrod announced to the family he had decided to run for the State Senate. Victoria knew Jarrod had an interest in politics and was glad to see him pursuing it although she was curious about the timing of his announcement.

The month before he made his decision Heath had been accused of a murder and Jarrod was working non-stop to clear his brother but the evidence was damning. Heath was covered in the victim's blood and had the knife in his hand that had killed the man when the sheriff arrived on the scene.

Fred knew there was no way Heath did it but he had no choice but to arrest Heath and then Phil Archer got involved and before Jarrod knew what was happening Heath was being charged with murder. Jarrod had been in San Francisco working on another case when this happened so he was in the dark to the specific details.

Once Jarrod arrived in Stockton he and Charles worked non-stop trying to find a witness but their search was fruitless.

A day before the trial was to start Jarrod showed up with the witness to clear Heath of all charges much to the chagrin of Phil Archer. Twenty four hours later Jarrod was announcing his decision to run for the Senate.

Victoria questioned Jarrod but he told her that he had been working on this for quite some time and that was his reason for being in San Francisco so much, lining up his backers and testing the waters for his possible run. He told his mother that although he loved being an attorney he thought he could do more good in the Senate.

Victoria supported his decision along with Heath and Audra although Nick was against it, he grudgingly went along with the families backing of Jarrod.

Victoria smiled at the thought of her son, the Senator and that he would be coming home in a few days for an extended vacation and Victoria could not wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sighed as he looked at the letter from Jarrod and feared it was bad news. Jarrod was supposed to be coming home during the extended break but Nick had a sinking feeling this letter was to let his mother know his plans had changed yet again.

Nick was against his older brother's decision to run for the Senate but he was out-numbered as the rest of the family supported his decision. In the month before Jarrod had made his announcement Nick knew his eldest brother was under quite of bit stress from a trial in San Francisco and Heath being arrested for murder. Nick did not know how Jarrod functioned but somehow his oldest brother worked around the clock to clear Heath of all charges.

It wasn't that Nick didn't think Jarrod would made a good Senator; it was quite the opposite. Nick was concerned for his older brother because he had been working non stop for the last two months and he knew Jarrod was exhausted. Nick just wanted Jarrod to take off some time before announcing his decision to make sure this was what he really wanted.

Nick and Jarrod had gotten into a very heated discussion regarding his decision to run which ended with Jarrod stomping out of the study and slamming the door. The relationship between the brothers changed that day.

Jarrod was angry that his brother did not support him after all the support Jarrod gave Nick when their father had been killed. Jarrod always had Nick's back and now when Jarrod wanted Nick's support he did not have it and it did not sit well with Jarrod at all.

Nick tried to apologize numerous times but Jarrod just brushed him off each time. He knew their mother or Maggie had put Nick up to apologizing to him and he was not interested in hearing it.

Jarrod eventually had enough of the tension and decided to move to San Francisco since that was where his campaign headquarters where located. However everyone in the family knew the real reason for Jarrod moving.

Heath had tried to play peacemaker between the brothers but that was met with resistance from Jarrod. He brushed off Heath telling him Nick had made it painfully clear how he felt and knew the only reason he was apologizing was due to his mother and Maggie.

Heath was glad he built a house on the North Pasture for him and Sarah because he knew the tension at the ranch was at an all time high. On Sunday's when the family would have dinner Jarrod and Nick both would only talk when they were specifically spoken to and it was only a one or two word response.

Victoria finally had enough of her son's behavior and tried to intervene but that failed miserably with Jarrod storming out saying he was leaving. Victoria tried to talk to her eldest but he refused to listen saying it was time for him to move anyway since his campaign would be starting in the next month.

In the last year Jarrod had only been home a few times and that was only for the weekends. He would come home for a birthday celebration or the holidays but that was it. Now he would be on his first break in over six months and he told his mother he would be home.

Nick walked into the study and smiled at his mother and Maggie sewing a baby blanket for their unborn child. Nick stopped at the drink cart and fixed a glass of whiskey before he gave his mother the letter.

"What are you doing home at this time of day cowboy? I thought this was a working ranch?" Maggie snickered.

Nick frowned but answered, "This letter came today for mother and I thought I would bring it to her." Nick handed his mother the letter and sat in the chair across from his wife and mother.

Victoria smiled but frowned as she recognized her eldest son's handwriting. She had a feeling he was not coming home once again. She put down her sewing and opened the letter carefully. As soon as she saw the first line she knew he would not be coming home once again.

 _ **Dearest Mother,**_

 _ **Unfortunately something has come up and I will not be able to come home as I had planned. I am truly sorry.**_

 _ **Love, Jarrod**_

Victoria reread the letter once again to make sure she had read it correctly the first time. Jarrod was not coming home once again and no explanation. Victoria sighed as she folded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

Nick knew by his mother's expression Jarrod would not be coming home. He sighed and his heart went out to his mother as he knew she missed Jarrod and Nick had to admit he missed his big brother, too.

"Jarrod's not coming home is he mother?"

Victoria shook her head no, "No, apparently something has come up and he had to change his plans."

Nick finished his drink and slammed the glass on the table, "Hogwash, I don't believe it for one minute." Nick got up and started pacing. "I have half a mind to go up there and drag him down here by his ear."

Victoria replied, "If I thought that would work I would go with you Nicholas but all that will do is cause more harm than good."

Nick frowned as he stopped pacing, "I am sorry mother. If my hard headed brother would listen to me he would know just how sorry I am for what I said to him. But this is what I was worried would happen to him."

Maggie replied, "You are both very hard headed and what you said to him was out of line Nick. You hurt him by not supporting his decision."

Nick sat down, "Ah Mags don't you think I know that? But I also knew it would be a mistake for him to do this and by the looks of it I was right."

Victoria spoke, "All he wanted was your support Nicholas. I know you were concerned about your brother we all were but we all knew Jarrod would eventually go into politics. I didn't think the timing was right but he did and he was right."

"Now what?" Nick questioned.

Victoria sighed as she looked at the envelope once more, "We support him."

Maggie asked, "How are we supposed to do that if he is in Sacramento and we're here?"

Victoria smiled, "It's time for a party."

Nick frowned but Maggie and Victoria smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching the scenery as the train passed by the countryside, Jarrod turned to see Jessica as she went through the notes they had made the night before at her house. Jessica had prepared them dinner and afterwards Jarrod finally confessed what had been bothering him for the past few years. To his surprise Jessica never blinked an eye at his confession and insisted on helping him find a way out of this.

She came up with the idea to get her father's help as he was now an attorney in Los Angeles and still knew quite a few people in and around the state capital. She wired him first thing that morning to let him know she was coming with a guest who needed his assistance.

Jarrod had learned the hard way about sending wires about his coming and goings as the reporters would show up in droves. Jessica simply told her father she was bringing a guest but she knew her father would know who her guest was as her and Jarrod had been the subject of a few newspaper articles.

Jarrod wrote his mother a letter to let her know he would not be coming home as he had planned during the session break. He knew that by being forced to vote as they wanted him to that once the news broke he knew he would not be welcomed in Stockton during the upcoming break. He knew he should have tried to go home at least for a day but the tension between he and Nick was unbearable and Jarrod was in no mood for his brother's attitude.

Jarrod had not been home in almost six weeks and after the vote he was confident it would be much longer before he returned, unless he Jessica and Ben could figure out how to get Jarrod out from under them.

Jarrod stood and stretched his legs as he walked to the table Jessica was sitting at making notes. He leaned down over her shoulder and said, "Why don't you take a break?" He nuzzled her neck to help convince her.

Jessica giggled and pushed away from the table. "Your beard tickles me." She playfully swatted at him.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders as he ran his hand over his beard, "You wanted me to grow one so I did. I will happily shave it off if you want me too."

Jessica smiled as she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I like it but if you are uncomfortable with it by all means shave it off." She played with the beard.

Jarrod laughed, "I'll keep it for now since it's still winter but it may well disappear in the summer months."

Jessica grinned and said, "I've always had a weak spot for a man with a beard."

Jarrod grinned mischievously and said, "Is that so? Well then the beard stays for the time being." Jarrod scooped Jessica up and sat down with her beside him. He started kissing her neck and ears and his hands caressed her back and shoulders.

Jessica ran her hands through his hair and mumbled, "Mmmm."

Jarrod laughed against Jessica's neck which caused her to shiver with delight. She had been married before but being with Jarrod was completely different from her ex-husband. Jarrod was everything her ex had not been.

There had been a few times they had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment but Jarrod had always stopped although it was apparent he did not want too. At first she thought his hesitance had to do with her but after his so called confession last night she knew now he was trying to protect her.

She leaned down to blow in his ears as she played with the buttons on his shirt. Jarrod moaned in pleasure as he continued to kiss her neck.

A knock on the door interrupted the couple's interlude and Jarrod was thankful before they both got carried away.

Jessica frowned as she fixed her hair and stood. She smiled politely as she answered the door to the Porter. "Sorry for the interruption ma'am but we'll in Los Angeles in about thirty minutes."

Jessica smiled and said, "Thank you." She closed the door and looked at Jarrod who was frowning. "What's wrong?"

Jarrod blew out a long breath as he stood up, "I want to court you properly Jess and I need to control myself much better."

Jessica smiled as she approached Jarrod and said, "Jarrod, I've been married before so..."

Jarrod interrupted her and said, "It doesn't matter to me. You deserve to be treated like a lady and I am sorry if I acted like a teenage school boy with a crush."

Jessica laughed lightly as she rubbed his bearded chin, "I liked the teenage school boy in you but if you can behave I will act accordingly as well."

Jarrod chuckled, "It may not be as easy as you think." Jarrod sighed as he walked back to the table and looked at her notes. Jessica joined him and sat down at the table.

"Then we better do something else that will keep both of our minds off the elephant in the room."

Jarrod laughed and joined her at the table as they looked at her notes and his notes from last night. "Do you think your father can help?"

"Oh yes I have no doubt about that. He will be able to investigate without raising any suspicion as to what he is doing. Plus he has quite a few contacts with The Pinkerton's who can also look into it."

"I had The Pinkerton's look into as well but they didn't find anything."

"My father knows the right people in the right places." Jessica winked at Jarrod and patted his hand, "Trust me he will get to the bottom of what is going on."

"I certainly so."


	6. Chapter 6

Benjamin Moore looked at the young couple and smiled. It was apparent to him that his daughter was in love with Jarrod and he felt the same way about her. When he had received the wire from his daughter stating she would be coming for a visit and bringing a guest Ben knew who it would be. He had thought they were coming to announce their engagement but was shocked to learn they had come for his help.

Ben always thought very highly of Jarrod Barkley from the first moment he met him. He carried himself with an air of confidence and he had a swagger to himself. But now all that was gone from Jarrod and it had to do with what was hanging over his head.

He listened intently taking notes as Jarrod explained to him what they had threatened Jarrod with. Since Ben moved to California he heard about the Barkley's and their fierce protection of their family and after listening to Jarrod's story he knew that those stories were true.

Ben also knew that if he could rid Jarrod of this disease he had no doubt they would be getting married. Ben did not like his daughter's first husband and tried to warn his daughter of Jimmy but she would not listen to him and married him.

It did not take any time before Jimmy was running around on her and running up gambling debts. Jessica tried to make the marriage work but when it was apparent Jimmy only married her because of who her father was she filed for divorce.

Ben was proud of Jessica for everything she had accomplished in her life thus far. She graduated with honors with a degree in business, had moved to California and started her life over after her marriage had failed. After Ben retired from the Illinois Senate he soon moved to Los Angeles and opened a very successful law practice.

Ben had always felt bad that Jessica did not have a mother figure growing up as her mother passed away soon after Jessica was born. Ben had been lucky in hiring a nanny that stayed with them until the day Jessica married.

Jessica came down the stairs to find her father sitting at the table looking over all the notes he had jotted down. She joined her father at the table, "Do you think we'll be able to help him?"

Ben smiled at his daughter who looked so much like her mother, "I don't see why not. The trick is going to be to look into this without drawing up any suspicion." Ben paused as he looked at his daughter, "Jessica are you in love with Jarrod?"

Jessica blushed at her father's bluntness and sighed, "I'm falling for him hard." Jessica looked at her father and asked, "But he is so much more different from Jimmy."

Her father smiled and said, "That's obvious dear. But I don't want you to get hurt again."

Jessica smiled, "Jarrod would never hurt me father. He is a good man by proof of his current situation. Who else would do that for his family?"

Ben smiled and patted her hand, "My thoughts precisely." They heard a noise from the hallway alerting them Jarrod was coming.

Jarrod entered the kitchen and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Jessica smiled and reached her hand for his, "No, please join us."

Jarrod grabbed Jessica's hand and sat down beside her. Jarrod had met Jessica's father before in the past and knew she must have looked like her mother. Ben was a tall, slender man with a salt and pepper hair that was thinning. His appearance alone commanded respect let alone his stature in the community.

Ben asked, "What are your plans for tonight?"

Jarrod shrugged and said, "Honestly I hadn't thought of any. I didn't know what to except when we got here and wasn't sure you would show me the door after I talked to you." Jarrod admitted.

Ben chuckled, "My boy anyone who is sacrificing what you have for your family is a good man in my books."

Jarrod smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Ben smiled and said, "Okay I will start on this first thing tomorrow morning. In the meantime I'm starving and I want to take my daughter and her beau out to eat and go to a nice club and do some dancing."

Jarrod protested, "That sounds nice but what about the reporters? You know they have been following us around for the last two weeks." Jarrod motioned to Jessica.

Ben laughed, "My dear boy you are in Los Angeles now and I have certain connections who can make sure we are left alone for the night."

Jessica interjected, "Sounds like a plan to me." Jessica got up and kissed her father's cheek and kissed Jarrod lightly on the lips as she walked off, "I am going to get ready, I'll see you boys in an hour."

Jarrod laughed as he said, "An hour? I'll believe it when I see it." Jessica turned around pointed her finger at him while he laughed.

Jarrod watched Jessica leave the room as Ben watched Jarrod.

Ben cleared his throat and spoke, "Jarrod don't worry I'll get the evidence you need."

Jarrod smiled at Ben, "I hope so because I'm tired of being at their beck and call."

Ben asked, "Once we get this cleared up, what are your plans?"

Jarrod frowned at Ben's question and asked, "Plans?"

Ben chuckled, "Yes Jarrod your plans; in respect to my daughter. It is quite apparent what I have been reading in the newspapers is correct."

Jarrod blushed as he answered, "I'm sorry about that sir. I should have asked your permission to court your daughter but she insisted that wasn't necessary."

"My daughter is very outspoken."

Jarrod laughed as he agreed, "Yes she is."

"You are avoiding my question Senator."

Jarrod smirked as he shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Jarrod stumbled into the kitchen to find Jessica sitting at the table with her head in her hands moaning. Ben had taken them out last night and they didn't get in until this morning. Jarrod felt like he had been run over by a runaway stagecoach and judging by Jessica's appearance she felt the same way.

Jarrod mumbled, "Morning."

Jessica raised her bloodshot eyes and grumbled, "Morning," and put her head back in her hands.

Jarrod poured himself a glass of water and mixed up the headache powders he had found in the water closet and sat down next to Jessica. He gulped down the mixture and asked, "Where's your father?"

Jessica mumbled, "Gone, on his way to Stockton."

Jarrod frowned, "Already?"

Jessica raised her head and said, "Yes he was full of energy this morning and ready to go." Jessica shook her head in amazement that her father had shown no ill effects of their night out. "I watched him match you drink for drink last night but he sure didn't show it this morning."

Jarrod ran his hands through his unruly hair and said, "I was trying to keep up with him and couldn't. I finally gave up and enjoyed dancing with you hoping that would sober me up some."

"Didn't work did it?" Jessica questioned.

Jarrod snorted and replied, "No although I did enjoy dancing with you." Jarrod would have winked at her but his head was hurting too bad.

Jessica tried to smile but her head was aching, "My father has always had a very high tolerance for alcohol. Guess I forgot about that."

"That would have been some helpful information last night."

Jessica put her head back into her hands and said, "Sorry."

Jarrod got up to fix a cup of coffee and asked, "Want a cup?"

Jessica raised her head and said, "No, think I am going to go soak in the tub for a little while."

"Oh," was Jarrod's only reply as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Jessica slowly got up and said, "Make yourself at home. I'll see you later." She bent down to kiss Jarrod as she left.

Jarrod watched her leave. He sat there and drank the cup of coffee waiting for the headache powders to kick in. He thought back to last night and although he was paying the price for it now he had a wonderful time with Jessica and Ben. After they ate Ben took them to a private club he was a member of and while the couple danced Ben gambled. Every time Ben ordered a drink he ordered one for Jarrod and Jessica.

Now Jarrod and Jessica were feeling the effects of last night and Ben was on a train to Stockton to find out what he could to start his investigation. Jarrod sighed as he finished his cup of coffee and decided to go lie back down.

He slowly made his way to the guest bedroom and paused in front of the water closet knowing Jessica was in the tub soaking. Just the thought caused a reaction from Jarrod so he continued to his guest room.

He closed the door and took off his robe and laid down on the bed trying not to think about Jessica in the tub right down the hall from him. This was her father's house for God's sake and he was helping Jarrod. But her father was also on his way to Stockton and would be gone for a few days. Jarrod shook his head to get that thought out of his mind.

He rolled over and covered his head with the pillow to try to drown out the thoughts in his mind. Jessica was breathtaking and it had taken all the willpower Jarrod had not to sleep with her and now she was down the hall...

Jarrod got up and paced trying to clear his mind. Thinking of Jessica would not help so he thought of his family in Stockton and how he missed them all terribly. Jarrod doted on both of his niece's when he was in town and now his brother Nick would be having his own child later this year. Jarrod frowned slightly as he always wanted children but fate had something else in mind for him.

When he married Beth all those years ago he saw his chance to have his own family but that dream was never realized. He sighed heavily as he took a moment to think of his beloved Beth. He walked to the window and pressed his head against it. He allowed himself to mourn her passing once again. After a few moments he straightened back up and sat on the edge of the bed as he looked at the door.

He smiled as his thoughts drifted back to Jessica. Ben questioned him several times last night in regards to Jarrod's plans for his future but Jarrod had no answers or at least not the answers Ben wanted to hear. Jarrod knew he was falling for Jessica but he refused to get her involved in this mess and he couldn't think of a future with her until he was free of this so called arrangement. He prayed Ben would be able to help him so he could plan a future with Jessica.

Jessica was soaking in the tub as she tried to will away the horrible headache she had. She smiled as she recalled last night and how much fun they had. Her father took them to his favorite restaurant to enjoy a fine meal and then to his private club for dancing and gambling. Jarrod had taken her to a few clubs in Sacramento but he was so reserved because of the fear of being spotted by the local reporters and he didn't want to do anything to tarnish her reputation. He reminded her several times that his reputation was not the best and just by being with him it could very well damage hers but she wasn't concerned about that as all she wanted to do was spend time with him.

Jarrod was an excellent dancer and he lavished Jessica with his undivided attention all night long. When they weren't dancing they were gambling with Ben or laughing and talking. Although they were paying the price for the late night and heavy drinking she knew without a doubt Jarrod enjoyed himself immensely. They had no worries about being spotted by the reporters so for the first time in a very long time Jarrod was able to relax which made her smile.

An hour later as she walked past Jarrod's door she paused briefly and touched the door lightly. She smiled as she knew she was in love with Senator Jarrod T. Barkley and went to her room to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben glanced at his notes as he boarded the train to San Francisco. The sheriff in Stockton had been helpful regarding his investigation. The sheriff had plenty of questions for Ben but Ben was able to answer all of them without raising any suspicions.

The sheriff went over all the case files he had and allowed Ben to copy all his notes and the prosecuting attorney's notes he had. The sheriff informed Ben the DA had since moved on but he was pretty sure he could find more files at the office.

Ben told him that would not be necessary as he had everything he needed for now but if he required anything else he would let him know. Ben was now on his way to San Francisco to meet with Jessica and Jarrod and go over what he had found so far and compare it to what Jarrod remembered.

Ben had been in Stockton for three days going over everything the sheriff had on the files when he had a chance meeting of Nick Barkley. Ben recognized him immediately but Nick had no idea who he was so he was able to continue without any interruptions.

Ben had sent his daughter a wire to let her know he would meet her and her guest at his townhouse tonight. Ben knew Jarrod and Jessica had left Los Angeles yesterday and were staying at Jarrod's townhouse. Although he was greatly concerned about this he would wait and see what the arrangements were before he said anything.

Ben had seen a newspaper the morning he arrived in Stockton and noticed it mentioned Senator Barkley and his new lady. He glanced at the article but never did read it as he never trusted reporters. Ben had learned early in his political career that reporters had a tendency to twist the words of the person they were interviewing.

The fact that Jarrod and Jessica were courting was not a secret he just wished everyone would leave them alone. Whenever they went out you could be guaranteed a reporter was close by and Ben wondered if it had anything to do with Jarrod's current predicament. He would make a note to question Jarrod about the frequency of the reporters to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

When the train finally arrived in San Francisco Ben was pleased to see Jarrod had arranged for a driver and carriage for him. Ben had never been to Jarrod's townhouse so he was pleasantly surprised when he arrived. The townhouse was located in Nob Hill which was a very elegant and pricey location in San Francisco.

An older man answered the door and showed Ben in, "Mr. Jarrod and Ms. Jessica are in the kitchen Senator."

Ben smiled to the butler and followed him to the kitchen. Jarrod and Jessica were sitting next to each other talking softly. Jessica saw her father and jumped up to greet him with a hug.

"Father."

Ben hugged his daughter and shook Jarrod's hand as he stood up to greet him.

"Would you like a cup of coffee sir?" The butler inquired.

"Ah, not right now thank you." Ben smiled at Charles.

Jarrod spoke to Charles, "Thank you Charles. If we need anything I'll let you know."

Charles smiled as he replied, "Yes sir Mr. Jarrod." Charles left.

Jarrod motioned for Ben to sit down as they all sat. Ben eyed his daughter and Jarrod very carefully looking for any changes in their appearance, posture or anything else. He could see a twinkle in his daughter's eye and Jarrod seemed to be much more relaxed than he was a few days ago.

"Any luck father?" Jessica questioned.

"The sheriff was extremely helpful so I didn't have to go to the DA's office or your law office. He took out his notepad and tapped it. "I have enough to start with for now. However I may indeed need any files you have at your office."

"My brother-in-law runs that office but all I have to do is let him know you need to see the files."

"Until I can get some more information that won't be necessary. I don't want to alert anyone to what we are doing." Ben paused and continued, "Jarrod I do need to ask you one question."

"Of course anything."

"The reporters seem to be following you everywhere. Has it been like this since you've been courting Jessica or since you have been elected?"

Jarrod thought a moment before he answered, "For as long as I can remember, even before I was elected. Why?"

"It's a hunch but they may be watching you through the reporters to keep an eye on you."

Jessica answered excitedly, "That makes sense."

Jarrod shook his head, "Yes it does. Not only could they watch me but also report back to them and I would never suspect anything." Jarrod got up and paced, "why didn't I notice that before?" He angrily questioned.

Ben added, "To be quite honest it didn't cross my mind either until I saw the newspaper in Stockton. The afternoon edition had reported that you, Jessica and an older man were seen out in Los Angeles until the wee hours of the morning."

Jessica giggled and said, "Older man?"

Ben glared at Jessica and said, "That's not very funny young lady. And as I recall I was not the one stumbling out of the club."

Jarrod sat back down and said, "I'm surprised I was able to stumble given the amount of alcohol I consumed."

Ben chuckled as he responded, "You were able to keep up for a little while."

Jarrod grimaced and said, "That may be so but my head paid for it the next day."

Ben cleared his throat and said, "Speaking of going out I'm hungry," he looked at Jarrod and said, "I believe it is your treat tonight young man."

Jarrod smiled and said, "Yes sir it is."

Ben smiled, "Well then why don't we put the reporters on a wild goose chase tonight to see if my hunch is correct."

"I'm game."

Jessica added, "Me too."

Ben smirked, "Well then it's going to be another late night so I would suggest we get some rest before we go out." Ben laughed when he saw Jessica and Jarrod's expression. "What's the matter can't you keep up with an old man?"

Jarrod chuckled and replied, "I'll certainly try. I'll have Charles show you to the other guest bedroom." Jarrod stood up and noticed the look Ben was giving him so he added quickly, "It's right next to the room Jess stayed in last night."

Ben stood up and put one hand on Jarrod's shoulder and one on Jessica's shoulder and spoke, "You are both consulting adults and what happens between the two of you is your business alone." Ben faced Jarrod with a stern look and said, "However if you hurt my daughter there will be hell to pay. Is that understood?"

Jarrod swallowed slowly and answered, "Yes sir."

Ben smiled and said, "Now that's settled why don't we get some rest before we go out."


	9. Chapter 9

Heath sighed as he was not looking forward to working with Nick today. He knew his brother would be in a foul mood and Heath would be the victim of Nick's ill mood.

Heath couldn't blame Nick for being upset but the fact that Heath was the one who had to listen to it was the problem. When Heath had seen the morning paper he knew Nick would be mad. It wasn't that Nick was mad at his brother; it was that his brother was hurting their mother and that was the problem.

Jarrod had written mother a letter stating he would not be able to come home as he had planned. However, according to the newspapers Jarrod was living it up with his newest love interest, going out and staying up till the wee hours of the morning. The paper had not been kind in it's latest article stating Senator Barkley was more interested in going out than in politics.

Heath rode up to the white mansion and left Charger in the barn with Ciego. He went into the house and noticed he did not hear any hollering and sighed in relief. But that was short lived as he heard Nick bellow.

Heath made his way into the dining room where his mother, Nick and Maggie were seated. Heath kissed his mother on the forehead and fixed a cup of coffee before he sat down.

Nick glared at him and barked, "What are you smiling about?"

Heath frowned slightly as he sipped his coffee, "It's a beautiful day Nick."

Maggie snickered but Nick spoke to Heath, "Is that a fact?"

Heath gave Nick his best lop-sided grin and said, "Yep."

Nick continued glaring at Heath but never responded, instead he continued eating.

Victoria asked, "How is my precious granddaughter doing?"

Heath grinned broadly as he spoke, "She's perfect."

Victoria added, "Just like her grandmother." Heath and Maggie laughed at her statement but all Nick did was eat.

Heath sighed and decided to head out, "Well I'm going to get the boys started Nick. Anything in particular you want them to work on today?"

Nick thought a moment and said, "I don't care, just put them to work."

Heath sighed again and frowned, "Nick why don't you take the day off. You seem to be in a real bad mood today and we can't afford to lose anymore help."

Nick jumped up and replied angrily, "What the devil is that supposed to mean?"

"The last time you were this fired up you ran off two of our best hands."

"Well I have a right to be fired up this time," Nick huffed as he put his hands on his hips.

Maggie replied quietly, "Nick you have no control over what Jarrod does and we're not even sure we can believe what is in the papers. Don't you remember when they reported he had been arrested in a bar room brawl while he was here?"

Nick sighed heavily as he agreed, "Yeah I guess so but..."

Victoria interrupted Nick, "No buts Nick. Until we hear from Jarrod we will assume his comings and goings are being reported incorrectly."

Nick sighed and said, "Very well mother."

Meanwhile in San Francisco Jarrod, Jessica and Ben looked at the papers and realized Ben's hunch was correct; Jarrod was being followed.

Jarrod rubbed his temple and asked, "Now what?"

Ben smirked as he looked at Jarrod and Jessica as they were showing the side effects of the late night. "We know they are keeping an eye on you, so any help or assistance you get we will have to be extremely careful. I don't want them to know I am looking into this so you two will need the keep the reporters busy." He noticed both Jarrod and Jessica grimace. "Whoever is following you doesn't know who I am but that will change so I need to get to work on this pretty quickly. In the meantime I need you two to carry on as if nothing has changed." Ben paused and sighed, "Unfortunately I don't see how we can get what we need to stop you from casting the vote being it's only five days away. And I'm sure you will be hearing from them within the next few days. Is the person who blackmailed you the same person you meet before the vote?"

Jarrod answered quietly, "No, he uses a messenger."

"I thought as much. At your next meeting demand to speak to the blackmailer. Tell the messenger you will not do anything else until you meet with him."

"I can definitely do that but I don't know that it will work."

Ben smiled, "I am sure you will find a way to convince him."

Jarrod smiled, "I can be very convincing when I want to be."

Jessica added, "Yes he can," and she giggled while Jarrod blushed.

Ben smiled as he got up, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pack and head to Denver."

Jessica questioned, "Denver?"

Ben smiled, "Yes in Denver there is someone there I need to see." He winked as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Jarrod sat in his office and looked over the proposals one of the lobbyist had sent him for his support on an upcoming bill. Jarrod stood up and stretched his legs and back while he looked out the window. The Senate was scheduled to vote tomorrow and they still had not heard from Ben. Jessica was concerned but Jarrod told her the trip to Denver was a good two days on the train and he had only been there for a day.

Ben had already told Jarrod unless something major happened he should be prepared to vote as he was told too. Jarrod had a meeting tonight with them to get their instructions on how to vote tomorrow. The thought of it sickened him but for the time being he had no choice in the matter.

Jarrod heard the knock on his door and looked up expecting to see Jessica but was shocked to see who was there. Jarrod immediately frowned at the visitor while the man sneered.

Jarrod cleared his throat and barked, "Why are you here?"

The man smiled, "We have a meeting today Senator." He went to Jarrod's drink cart and poured a large glass of scotch.

Jarrod spat, "The meeting is scheduled for seven tonight."

The visitor sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs while he sipped on his scotch, "Based on your current social activities I thought it would be better we meet now."

Jarrod glared at him, "What I do on my own personal time is none of your business."

Blowing out a breath, "On the contrary, it would seem to us that you are doing everything in your power to ruin your reputation thereby harming our agreement."

"The agreement?" Jarrod laughed evilly. "You're blackmailing me so I would not call it an agreement."

As he sipped his drink the visitor said, "Oh it is an agreement Senator. You vote as we direct you and we will make sure nothing happens."

Jarrod snapped, "Blackmail."

"Let's just say we will agree to disagree on the terms of our little merger," the man now laughed evilly. "As I was saying we are not pleased with your latest antics and I would suggest you calm down." He glared at Jarrod.

"The reporters are exaggerating."

"Is that so?" Jarrod nodded his head yes. "Well I have it on good authority that you have been quite the social butterfly going out in Los Angeles and San Francisco and not coming home until the wee hours of the morning and you were quite inebriated."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "I was just blowing off some steam."

Glaring at Jarrod, "Well we believe you have blown off enough steam."

Jarrod stood angrily as he spat, "You will NOT dictate to me how I live my personal life. The agreement as you put it only had me voting as you and your colleagues chose. I have kept my word on that."

"Yes I guess you have."

"The subject of my personal life is none of your business." Jarrod angrily said.

He glared at Jarrod as he spoke, "I will inform my colleagues and we will see what they say."

"I don't give a damn what they say."

Laughing evilly, "We both know you do." He sipped his drink before he continued, "the vote is tomorrow and we expect you to vote on the bill for its approval."

"I know that."

"Then I would suggest you refrain from going out tonight with your secretary so you can be ready bright and early in the morning. We don't need you looking like death warmed over."

Jarrod glared at him once again and spat, "You leave Jessica out of this."

He laughed again, "We are not interested in your latest conquest, trust me."

Jarrod cleared his throat as he spoke, "Once I vote on this I'm done. I have fulfilled my part of the agreement."

He choked on his drink and spat, "What?"

"You heard me; I'm done after this vote." Jarrod said smugly.

"My colleagues will disagree with you on that."

"I'm done until I get some questions answered."

He glared at Jarrod, "What questions?"

"Questions you can't answer," Jarrod pointed at him. "I want a meeting with your bosses and I want to know about the events of that day."

"You know enough."

"I wasn't even in town when it happened and since I'm being blackmailed with this I have a right to know ALL the details."

He looked at Jarrod and said, "I will relay your message to them."

Jarrod glared at the man, "We both know there is another vote coming up in two weeks and I will not vote until I talk to your bosses and get answers to my questions. Is that clear?"

The messenger finished his drink and got up, "As I said I will relay your message."

Jarrod continued to sit at his desk and propped his feet up on the desk and said, "I would suggest you make my stance very clear to your colleagues."

He glared at Jarrod but never said anything as he walked out the door.

A few minutes later Jessica stuck her head in his office and asked, "Who was that?"

Jarrod replied, "The messenger."

Jessica closed the door, "How did it go?"

Jarrod took his feet off his desk and said, "We'll have to wait and see."

Jessica smiled as she showed Jarrod a wire, "I got this from father." She handed Jarrod the wire who smiled as he read it.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days found Jarrod to be in a foul mood as he was forced to vote per his blackmailer's instructions. Jarrod sighed in disgust as he ran his hands through his hair and paced in his office. He knew exactly what their plans were and Jarrod had to give them credit because by the time anyone figured out what was going on it would be too late. They were submitting legislation in small parts so as not to draw any unwanted attention to their plan and each time a different Senator would introduce the new legislation which made Jarrod wonder if he was the only one being blackmailed.

Jarrod looked out his office window and cursed under his breath. He knew he should have been grateful the newspapers did not report on the last Senate voting but all it did was prove Ben was correct; they also controlled the newspapers which worried the raven haired man. He knew they were powerful and most likely had quite a few people on their payroll but now he wondered if he was fighting a losing cause.

He leaned against the window and looked around his expansive office. His father told Jarrod he would go into politics one day and make a difference for the people in the Valley. Jarrod frowned at spat quietly, "Well father looks like you were right I am going to make a difference but not the kind you would approve of." Jarrod stuck his hands in his trouser pockets as he turned to look out the window again and his thoughts went to his family.

Jarrod hadn't been home in several weeks and after the next vote he would most likely not be welcomed by his family or the people in the valley. He knew Leah's birthday was coming up and hoped Heath's wife planned on having the celebration before the upcoming vote. He made up his mind he would go back to the ranch one last time in case Ben couldn't find what he needed to release Jarrod from his own personal hell.

Jarrod sat down and propped his feet on the desk as he thought of Jessica. He couldn't help the smiled that tugged at his mouth and chuckled lightly as he recalled her attempts to rectify his foul mood. In the past Jessica never knew what caused Jarrod's ill mood swings but now that she was aware what was going on she did her best to cheer him up. She cooked dinner for him one night, they went on a few picnics in the park and Jarrod took her to the opera but when he arrived back to his apartment the feelings of despair took him over once again.

Jarrod was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realize someone entered the office. Jarrod looked up startled and barked, "What are you doing here?"

The intruder closed the door and sat down, "I've been looking for you Senator, where did you disappear to this weekend?"

Jarrod glared at him as he answered, "That's none of your business, although your colleagues should be pleased that I did not make the papers this weekend."

"They noticed."

"What do you want?" Jarrod demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, Senator is that any way to speak to me?"

Jarrod cut his eyes at the man and said, "I am busy, what do you want?"

"I delivered your message to my boss and he has agreed to meet with you."

Jarrod leaned back in his chair, "Oh?"

The man smiled knowing he had Jarrod's attention, "Yes, although he was not pleased with your so-called threats."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "They weren't threats, I was stating facts."

"Whatever they were, he did not appreciate it and is extremely upset with you right now."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "So?"

Glaring at Jarrod the man said, "He has decided to meet with you to straighten out a few things since you have forgotten your original agreement."

Jarrod glared back and spat, "There was no agreement, it was blackmail."

The man smirked as he spoke, "That is between you and my employer. He will meet you tomorrow night at The Palace, seven o'clock." The intruder stood up and left before Jarrod could say anything.

Jessica watched the man leave and once she was satisfied he was gone she went into Jarrod's office to find him standing with his back to the door looking out his office window.

She walked behind him and asked, "Well?"

Jarrod turned to face her with a frown on his face, "Well I meet him tomorrow night and according to messenger boy he is rather upset with me."

Jessica asked, "What's wrong?"

"I fear I may have woken a sleeping giant. I wish your father would let us know what's going on."

Jessica jumped and ran to her desk and came back with a letter, "I'm sorry Jarrod I was going to give this to you but when I saw him go into your office I thought I better wait."

Jarrod smiled as he kissed Jessica's forehead, "That's okay Jess." Jarrod took the letter from Jessica and tore it open. As he read it he smiled widely.

Jessica asked, "Good news I take it?"

Jarrod nodded his head, "Yes your father is arriving this afternoon so I will have more information before my meeting tomorrow night."

"Thank goodness, maybe we can get rid of this mess once and for all."

Jarrod smiled, "I certainly hope so but they're not going to go away without a fight. As they like to remind me every chance they get they have invested a lot time and money into me." Jarrod moved toward his inner office door and said, "Your father wants to meet us at your house so I'll send my driver for him and meet you over there later?"

Jessica frowned at him, "Are you going somewhere?"

Jarrod smiled as he answered, "I have a few errands to run but I'll see you later." He kissed her full on the mouth before turning to leave.

As Jarrod left he smiled to himself knowing for the first time in a long time he had left Jessica speechless and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jessica and her father waited patiently for Jarrod's arrival before he would share what he found out in Denver.

Ben asked, "Where did Jarrod go?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, "He didn't say. Just that he had to run some errands."

"Oh." Ben sipped his drink as he looked at his daughter. "How was he after the vote?'

Jessica snorted as she folded her arms , "Hmph. He was as cranky as ever."

"He's under a lot of pressure dear. I couldn't image what he's been going through all this time." He looked at his daughter and winked, "But I do believe there's a silver lining to all of this."

Jessica blushed and said, "I certainly hope so."

Ben laughed, "Dear it's quite obvious how he feels about you and you about him. I have watched him and his eyes never leave you when you are in the room and the same goes for you." Ben arched his eyebrow at his daughter.

Before Jessica could respond Jarrod showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." Jarrod kissed Jessica gently on the lips and shook Ben's hand. "Did I miss anything?" Jarrod questioned as he sat next to Jessica.

Ben smirked, "Nothing that you already don't know."

Jessica frowned at her father and blushed again which Jarrod noticed and asked, "Do I even want to know?" Jarrod laughed.

Jessica answered, "No."

Ben cleared his throat and started, "Jessie tells me you have a meeting tomorrow night?" Jarrod shook his head. "That's good." Ben got up to fix a drink and sat back down looking at his daughter and Jarrod and made the realization he was going to be a father-in-law sooner than later which brought a smile to his face.

Jessica asked, "What on earth are you smiling at father?"

Ben chuckled, "Private joke I just recalled." Ben took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Now Jarrod you said you were in San Francisco when this happened correct?" Jarrod nodded his head yes. "That's what I thought. Do you recall if anything was mentioned about another possible eyewitness?"

Jarrod thought a moment and said, "No, I don't recall anything about that. Why? Was there another witness we didn't know about?"

Ben smiled as he answered, "Yes and I have my detectives looking for him right now. Apparently after he found out what his friend had been threatened with he left town and hasn't been heard of since. But I have all of his information so hopefully we'll be able to find him."

Jarrod asked, "But will he talk if you can find him?"

Ben smiled, "Yes. I'll assure the young man if he comes forward he'll be protected."

Jarrod sighed and said, "I don't know how I could ever thank you Ben for everything you have done for me."

"I haven't done anything yet Jarrod. This is still a jigsaw puzzle we are trying to put together but more pieces are fitting. I would like to see the file you have at your office in Stockton."

"That will not be a problem since we're going to Stockton this weekend for my niece's first birthday party."

Ben asked, "We?"

Jarrod smiled, "Yes I received an invitation today and I have already informed my mother I'll be bringing two guests with me." Jarrod looked at Jessica who smiled widely. "I've already booked three rooms at the Cattleman's Hotel."

Ben replied, "I like the idea of staying in town so we'll be able to go to your office without anyone knowing and we won't be rushed in looking through the files."

Jessica added, "And between the three of us it shouldn't take that long."

Jarrod turned to Jessica, "The three of us?"

Jessica smirked, "Yes, the three of us."

Ben chuckled, "I like that idea. Besides it's not like we are breaking and entering since it's still is your law office Jarrod."

Jessica added, "Well that settles it father. You are going to Stockton for a birthday party."

Ben added, "Guess I could use a few days off. However in the meantime I am hungry. Do you have anything to cook in your kitchen Jess?"

Jessica suggested, "I would rather go out."

Ben smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Jarrod added, "Dinner ONLY for me tonight." Ben and Jessica laughed at Jarrod.


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria smiled widely as she read Jarrod's wire; he was coming to his niece's birthday celebration and was bringing two guests with him. Victoria had a good idea who one of the guests was but she wasn't sure about the other one. She was disappointed that he was staying The Cattleman's but at least he was coming.

Heath walked into the study and asked, "What are you smiling about mother?"

Victoria looked at blonde headed son and said, "Your brother is coming to Leah's birthday celebration and he's bringing two guests."

Heath sat next to Victoria and questioned, "Two?"

"Yes although I am fairly confident I know who one of them will be."

"Maybe he's bringing his aide Frank," Heath said laughing.

Victoria looked at Heath and said, "Oh my I hope not. Nicholas is not too fond of that man."

Heath laughed, "Big brother may be bringing him just to stir Nick up."

"He wouldn't do that since it is Leah's birthday."

Heath sighed, "I still can't believe she'll be one in a few days. Just seems like the other day she was a tiny baby."

"They grow up fast."

Heath nodded his head in agreement, "They sure do and Sarah is already talking about having another one."

Victoria stated, "Well I have always said the more the merrier."

Heath chuckled and said, "With Vicky, Leah and Nick's baby you will have a house full."

"You can never have enough grandchildren dear."

"I reckon not."

The slamming door alerted them Nick was home.

Nick came into the study with his spurs jingling and asked, "What's going on in here? Isn't this a working ranch?"

Heath turned and answered, "That's what I have heard." Victoria laughed at Heath's remark.

Nick poured a whiskey and asked, "Where's Maggie?"

"She's taking a nap or should I say attempting to take a nap."

Nick sipped his drink and said, "That's all she does lately is eat and take naps."

"Nicholas Jonathan Barkley! Your wife is carrying your child and if she wants to take a nap then by all means she will take a nap. And if she is eating more that is because your child must have inherited your appetite."

Nick slumped his shoulders at his mother's response and quietly said, "Oh, I didn't think of it that way."

Heath snickered and said, "I better get back to the house and help Sarah get ready for Leah's big celebration Saturday."

Nick huffed, "That's not for another three days! What in the world she is planning?"

Heath answered, "I learned a long time ago not to question my wife on anything that has to do with planning celebrations."

Victoria added, "That is good sound advice Heath." Heath bent down to kiss his mother's forehead and walked out.

Nick joined Victoria and pointed to the wire in her hand, "Is that from the Senator?"

Victoria cut her eyes at Nick and answered, "Yes, it's from Jarrod. And I will expect you to be on your best behavior and not start any trouble with him while he's here."

Nick spat, "You mean the Senator is actually coming? Hmph."

Victoria glared at Nick, "Nicholas I will not put up with any fighting between you two while he's here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Nick got up and fixed another drink.

Victoria sighed, "It shouldn't be that difficult Nick given your brother is staying at The Cattleman's."

Nick whirled to look at his mother, "What? What on earth for?"

Victoria tilted her head at Nick and said, "Seriously Nicholas? One minute you are bashing him and the next you are wondering why he's not staying here."

Nick sighed, "I guess you're right. But I know how much you want him to stay here."

"Yes that would have been nice however since your brother is bringing two guests I would imagine that is why he's staying at The Cattleman's."

"Who's he bringing?" Nick paused while he took a sip, "I hope it's not Frank."

Victoria smirked, "He didn't say, only that he was bringing two guests with him."

"Think it's that girl we've been reading about in the newspapers? Isn't her name Jessica?"

"Yes it is Jessica Lange but your brother did not say who he was bringing so I can only guess it will be her."

"When's the Senator arriving?" Nick asked.

Victoria sighed, "Nicholas at least try to be happy that your brother is coming home for a visit."

Nick smiled at his mother, "I'm happy that you're happy mother. And I will be on my best behavior around the Senator."

Victoria cut her eyes at Nick but said, "Thank you dear."

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to check on my sleeping wife."

Nick left to check on Maggie leaving Victoria in the study by herself. She was ecstatic Jarrod was coming home and she wished he would stay at the ranch but she understood given his and Nick's current disagreement on certain matters. But she wondered who he was bringing with him and why.


	14. Chapter 14

As Jarrod entered The Palace he saw the gentleman he was to meet already sitting at a table. Jarrod walked past the maître de and sat at the table heavily.

He looked up and eyed Jarrod, "Glad to see you are on time Senator."

Jarrod just looked at the man not responding. The waiter approached and asked Jarrod if he would like a drink.

"Scotch please." The waiter left to fill Jarrod's drink order.

The man glared at the young Senator as he detested being ordered around and that was exactly what Barkley did to him by demanding this meeting. "You have me here now what?" He spat.

Jarrod glared back but decided to wait until the waiter returned with his scotch. It was apparent Jarrod controlled this meeting and he would take advantage of that as long as he could. The waiter appeared with Jarrod's drink and placed it in front of Jarrod.

"Thank you." The waiter left. Jarrod sipped his scotch as he looked at the man and smirked knowing he was getting madder by the minute. Jarrod had learned from his courtroom training the madder you get a witness the more likely they are to slip up.

"You have your drink so I will ask you one more time what do you want?"

Jarrod grinned as he spoke, "We need to clear up a few things regarding your blackmail of me."

Laughing the man said, "Blackmail or agreement whatever you wish to call it." He shrugged.

Jarrod huffed, "You will stop your cronies from following me around everywhere I go. The blackmail is only in regard to my voting it has nothing to do with my personal life."

"Cronies? I have no one following you Barkley that is in your imagination."

"Hogwash. No other Senator has the reporters nipping at their heels like I do and I know it's because of you and your so-called colleagues." Jarrod sipped his drink.

He shrugged, "You give me too much credit. You are after all a high and mighty Barkley who is now a Senator so anything you do is newsworthy."

Jarrod leaned forward and spat, "Stop them from following me or you will regret it."

Arching an eyebrow he laughed, "Your threats mean nothing to me Barkley."

Jarrod smirked, "Well then I guess we will see won't we?" Jarrod leaned back in his chair as he sipped his scotch.

The man glared at Jarrod and said, "What are you up to Barkley?"

Jarrod arched his eyebrows and said, "That is for me to know and you to find out, isn't it? But as we both know liquor loosens up people's memories and mouths."

The man leaned forward and talked quietly, "You wouldn't dare."

Jarrod glared while he answered, "Try me, I have nothing to lose."

"You don't but..."

Jarrod raised his hand to stop him and spat, "If the eyewitness recants his story all he does is hurt himself and I don't see that happening, do you?"

The man leaned back and thought before he responded, "He has been paid handsomely and will do as he is told, we will make sure of that."

Jarrod glared at him, "I want the details of that day."

Laughing the man responded, "Why are you asking me? I wasn't there."

"I wasn't either and since you have this so-called witness in your pocket I want to know the truth."

The man smirked, "That will not happen."

Jarrod leaned back as he finished his drink and waved to the maître de to get him another drink. "Why? What do you have to lose?"

He looked at Jarrod as he responded, "I have absolutely nothing to lose. However," he pointed at Jarrod, "you could lose everything Senator."

Jarrod glared at him, "I want to question him."

He laughed, "No."

"What are you so scared of? Afraid I'll learn the truth?"

Smirking the man replied, "I have nothing to hide and your idle threats do not frighten me."

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem for me to meet with him."

"I have already told you that is not possible."

Jarrod sipped his scotch as he looked at his enemy, "Well then the blackmail stops now!" Jarrod got up to leave but was stopped at his voice.

He snapped, "Sit back down!" He commanded.

Jarrod glared at the man as he continued standing, "No. I'm done with this, all of this. I will resign my position as Senator immediately and deal with the consequences."

The man spoke through gritted teeth, "You will not be the one to deal with the consequences, remember?" Jarrod continued to stand and glare at him, "I said sit down, now!"

"I am not your trained dog," Jarrod spat as he turned to walk away. He stormed out of the restaurant and walked outside to cool off. As he regained his composure he felt sick to his stomach at what he had just done. He started walking off slowly and heard his name being called and recognized the voice knowing the plan had worked. Jarrod smirked to himself as he turned to face his blackmailer.

"I will speak to my colleagues and get back with you."

He turned to leave but Jarrod stopped him, "Don't send messenger boy, I want to hear it from you."

Jarrod turned his back and walked off smiling. He knew he took a hell of a chance but it worked and he was going to celebrate with Jessica and Ben.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days Jarrod, Jessica and Ben traded notes and ideas waiting to hear back from Jarrod's blackmailer. Jarrod was relieved to notice the 'reporters' were not following him everywhere and he was finally able to relax somewhat.

Jarrod knew things were slow at the State Capitol right now so he told Jessica to take off a few days to spend time with her father. Jarrod would join them after leaving the office for a quiet dinner and leave for his apartment afterwards. Spending time with Ben and Jessica made Jarrod realize how much he missed his family and the attorney found himself looking forward to this weekend's visit. He sighed heavily as he also decided it was time for him to work things out with Nick. In the beginning Jarrod was angry that Nick hadn't supported his decision but Jarrod knew it was only because his rancher brother was concerned about him. It was time to let bygones be bygones and look forward to the future which was starting to brighten for him.

When the carriage arrived at Jarrod's townhouse he jumped out and threw the driver some money as he walked into the dark apartment. He lit an oil lamp as he took off his jacket and untied his string tie. He went into the study, poured a drink and sat down at his desk to look through the mail.

Nothing jumped out at Jarrod that needed his immediate attention so he put the mail back down and decided to call it a night. He went back to the door and was locking it when someone knocked. He froze wondering who it would be at this late hour. He slowly opened the door to find his blackmailer on the other side.

Jarrod glared at him, "What are you doing here?" Jarrod barked.

Smirking as he motioned to the open door, "Are you not going to invite me in?"

Jarrod blocked the door, "No! Now what do you want?"

The man smiled as he spoke, "I have spoken to my colleagues and they have arranged a meeting for you with them."

Jarrod questioned, "Them?"

Smirking once more he replied, "Yes, them. They did not take too kindly to your threats and felt a face to face was in order to make their stance perfectly clear."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

Jarrod leaned against the door, "Very well. When and where is the meeting?"

"Saturday in Denver."

Jarrod frowned as he answered, "That's not possible. I have other plans."

The blackmailer warned, "Barkley don't push your luck."

"I have other plans. As I've already told you this blackmail only deals with my voting not my personal life and this meeting interferes with my personal life." Jarrod leaned against the door folding his arms on his chest.

"I'm sure your little hussy would enjoy a trip to Denver."

Jarrod lunged at the blackmailer grabbing him by the neck as he hissed, "Don't ever call her that again." He released his grip on him and shoved the man backwards.

The man straightened up his appearance and cleared his throat as he spoke, "They will not be pleased."

Jarrod glared as he spat, "That's not my problem. However I can meet them Tuesday in Denver."

He was starting to get tired of Barkley and his antics and demands. He was no one's messenger boy but that was exactly what was happening and he detested this man, always had. If it was up to him he would get rid of him but he knew his bosses would not like that as they had invested too much money and time into him.

Jarrod spat, "I'm waiting."

The blackmailer glared at him and spoke angrily, "I am not your messenger boy Barkley."

Jarrod laughed evilly, "No you are their messenger boy."

He stiffened realizing he had spoken a partial truth but responded coolly, "I will relay your message."

Jarrod turned to shut the door but the man stopped him, "I would suggest you watch yourself Barkley. I'm not the only one getting tired of your demands and antics."

Jarrod whirled back around to him and said, "I would suggest you make sure nothing happens to me otherwise all of their plans for the future are gone if anything happens to me."

Once more he glared at Jarrod and spat, "Barkley you are trying my patience."

Jarrod smirked, "And you have been trying my patience for three years now."

"You can be replaced Senator, very easily."

Jarrod glared at him and defiantly replied, "Be my guest but I would venture to say your bosses would be none too pleased if anything happened to me."

Glaring at the lawyer the blackmailer would have loved nothing more than to knock the smug look off his face, instead he said, "I will get back to you."

Jarrod laughed, "You do that." Jarrod went into the house and slammed the door. He leaned heavily against and took several deep breaths to calm down. He knew he was playing with fire and if he wasn't careful...he shook those thoughts from his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Jarrod waited patiently on Jessica and Ben at the train station as he had arranged for his private rail car to take them to Stockton. Glancing at his pocket watch he frowned at the time. The train would be leaving in twenty minutes and they still had to load Jessica and Ben's luggage and Jarrod knew from experience Jessica had quite a bit of luggage. He frowned again as he paced back and forth on the platform.

Finally Jessica and Ben appeared out of breath rushing towards Jarrod.

"Sorry we're so late Jarrod but my daughter here takes forever to get ready"

Jessica glared at her father, "Really father?"

Jarrod laughed and said, "Don't even try to argue honey we both know it takes you FOREVER to get ready." Jessica swatted at Jarrod but he ducked as he lead all of them to his private rail car.

Ben looked around and whistled, "This is some car Jarrod."

Jarrod grinned widely, "Thank you. I purchased it once my practice in San Francisco started thriving and I spent more time on the train than in court."

Ben looked at the drink cart and pointed, "May I?"

Jarrod smiled, "By all means and while you are at it I could use one as well."

Jessica frowned at Jarrod but all he did was wink at her. Ben fixed himself and Jarrod a drink and sat down. Once they were all comfortable Jarrod filled both of them in on his visit from the previous night.

"If the meeting is Tuesday how will you know if you're still in Stockton?" Jessica questioned.

Jarrod smiled, "That will prove my point about being watched."

"Good job son." Ben said as he toasted him.

Jarrod beamed as he returned the toast. "Thank you but I'm still concerned because he was pretty upset."

Ben said, "I am sure he was, he is not used to being the messenger. He likes to be in charge."

Jarrod agreed, "He is used to giving the orders and now he has been demoted to messenger boy, which is not sitting pretty with him."

Jessica asked, "Is it smart to make him mad? He is still pretty powerful."

Ben said, "But he still has to answer to his bosses, which are the ones who pay him."

"Well I'm still worried." Jessica sat next to Jarrod and put her head on his chest as he put his arm over her shoulder.

Jarrod kissed Jessica's forehead and said, "Don't worry honey I'm being careful."

Jessica rose up and said, "I didn't pack enough clothes to go to Denver."

Jarrod looked at her and said, "I don't recall inviting you to go to Denver with me."

Jessica snorted, "And I don't recall you asking me either but I'm going."

Ben added, "We're all going. Case closed."

Jarrod sighed knowing better than to argue with them. "Fine. But I don't want my family knowing anything about this, understand?"

Ben and Jessica both nodded their heads in agreement.

Ben got up and poured another drink and freshened Jarrod's. "So Jarrod did you tell your family you were bringing your lady friend and her father?"

Jarrod blushed as he answered, "Not exactly." Jessica rose to face Jarrod as she frowned at him. "I told them I was bringing two guests with me. Even though the reporters have slacked off me I still don't know how safe it is for me to send wires without someone intercepting them."

"Makes sense to me, doesn't it to you honey?" Ben asked his daughter who was still glaring at Jarrod.

She snorted, "I suppose so."

Jarrod decided to change the subject, "So Ben what do you think of this California weather compared to Illinois weather?"

Ben answered, "I enjoy the winters much more but the earthquakes are unsettling."

For the rest of the ride the threesome chatted about various topics and Jarrod filled Jessica and Ben in on his family and what to expect. He told them he wasn't sure what kind of reception he would get from Nick but he knew the rest of the family would be happy to see him. He had warned Jessica his mother and sister would question him about his beard and he would blame her, which caused both Jarrod and Ben to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

As they disembarked from the train Jarrod saw his mother immediately and noticed the frown on her face when she saw her eldest son. Jarrod smirked knowing what she was frowning at. He glanced around and saw Audra holding Vicky in the background.

Jarrod guided Jessica and Ben through the crowd and to his mother and sister. Jessica had met Victoria several times but had only met his sister once as she was pregnant with Vicky and unable to travel until recently. Jarrod had his hand resting on Jessica's back as he guided them through the crowd.

Audra saw Jarrod and started waving and called for him, "Jarrod! Jarrod! Over here." Jarrod smiled widely at his sister and laughed when he saw the frown on her face.

Jarrod stepped in front of Jessica and Ben to greet his mother.

Jarrod took off his hat and smiled, "Mother."

Victoria looked at her eldest and smiled tenderly as she fought the tears that threatened, "Jarrod." Jarrod smiled and walked to her and hugged her tightly. Jessica and Audra wiped their eyes at their reunion.

Jarrod broke away from Victoria and greeted Audra as she ran to her oldest brother with Vicky in her arms, "Oh Jarrod!" Audra hugged her oldest brother tightly.

Jarrod rubbed her back and said, "I have missed you too."

Vicky was having nothing of the sibling reunion and started fussing which brought a laugh from Jarrod. Audra pulled back and wiped her eyes with Jarrod's handkerchief.

"Well hello little lady, do you remember your favorite Uncle Jarrod?" Jarrod held his hands out to Vicky and she gladly went to her uncle and played with his beard which brought a chuckle from Jarrod.

Jarrod turned to face Jessica and Ben and started the introductions.

"Mother you remember Jessica? This is her father, Benjamin Moore." Ben smiled at Victoria and bowed to her.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Barkley."

"As you Mr. Moore." Victoria turned to Jessica and said, "It's nice to see you again Jessica."

Jessica blushed slightly as she responded, "Nice to see you again Mrs. Barkley and thank you for including my father and myself for your granddaughter's first birthday."

Victoria smiled, "We're pleased to have you."

Jarrod turned to Audra and said, "You remember Jessica?" Audra nodded her head yes so Jarrod introduced Audra and Ben to each other.

Victoria spoke, "Jarrod may I ask what possessed you to grow a beard?"

Jarrod grinned and looked at Jessica who blushed, "It was a request." Jarrod motioned to Jessica who was blushing.

"Oh?" Victoria said.

Jessica said, "Yes ma'am, I think it makes him look distinguished." Jarrod beamed as he continued to play with Vicky.

Victoria sized him up and said, "I suppose so but it will take some getting used too."

Vicky decided she had enough of her Uncle Jarrod and reached for Jessica who gladly took the little girl. Jessica bounced and talked to Vicky while Jarrod watched her interaction with the baby.

Audra said, "She likes you Jessica."

Jessica continued to play with Vicky as Jarrod found a porter to have their luggage taken to the Cattleman's Hotel. He found Victoria and Ben talking while Jessica and Audra played with Vicky. He stood and watched Jessica play with Vicky and imagined her holding their children one day which brought a wide smile to his face.

Jessica saw Jarrod and asked, "What in the world are you smiling at?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "Watching you."

Jessica frowned but decided to question him about his statement later as she had other things on her mind.

"Jarrod you will be bringing Jessica and Ben for dinner tonight, correct?" Victoria questioned.

"Yes mother."

Victoria smiled as Vicky decided she wanted to go to her namesake now. "We will see you at six then." Victoria walked to Jarrod and kissed him on the cheek and said quietly, "Welcome home son."

Jarrod smiled and said, "Thank you Lovely Lady." Jarrod helped load them into the buggy and watched them ride off.

"That wasn't too bad," Jessica said.

"Nick wasn't here. Tonight will be much louder."

Ben spoke, "In that case I think I would like to relax before hand."

"That's a good idea," Jarrod said as he escorted them to the hotel.

The three of them made it to the hotel and checked in. The clerk advised Jarrod while he was registering everything had been set up exactly as he requested. Jarrod thanked the man as they all took their room keys and headed to their rooms.

Ben asked, "What time do we need to meet in the lobby?"

Jarrod thought a moment and said, "Five should be good."

Ben went to his room and closed the door while Jarrod escorted Jessica to her room.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Jarrod's neck while she blew in his ear, "Would you like to come in and help me unpack?"

Jarrod sighed and said, "Honey I don't think that would be appropriate." He gently brushed his lips against hers and hurried into his room as she went into hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Jarrod sat next to Ben at the hotel bar as they waited for Jessica to get ready. He sighed in disgust as he knew they would most likely to late to dinner tonight if Jessica didn't hurry up.

Ben spoke, "She shouldn't be too much longer."

Jarrod sighed, "I hope so."

Ben laughed, "It will be alright."

"I just want tonight to be perfect." Jarrod sipped his drink.

Ben looked at Jarrod and asked, "Why?"

Jarrod blew out a breath and said, "It's been quite awhile since I've been home and I would like tonight and this weekend to be perfect...just in case."

Ben patted Jarrod's back and said, "It's coming together Jarrod and you have to believe it will all work out." Ben sipped his drink and asked, "And when you are free of this what's your plans?"

Jarrod frowned at him and asked, "Plans?"

Ben blew out a disgusted breath, "You have been avoiding my questions in regards to my daughter and your feelings for her. Do you not love Jessie or see a future with her?"

"I love your daughter very much," Jarrod admitted.

Ben questioned, "What are your plans for the future?'

Jarrod sighed, "I want to marry your daughter."

Ben asked, "Then what in the world are you waiting on?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "I don't want to drag her into this mess."

Ben laughed, "Jarrod, she's already involved in this mess as you call it."

Jarrod blew out a breath as he sipped his drink, "I, I just want everything perfect for her Ben."

Ben smiled at Jarrod and said, "Son let me give you some sage advice. If you wait until everything is perfect you're going to wait your life away. As Jessica's father I appreciate the fact you want everything perfect for my daughter before you propose to her." Ben took a sip before continuing. "Let me tell you a story Jarrod. When I met Jessica's mother I was an upcoming politician and wanted to have my life as I put it on the right track. That Godly woman waited for almost two years for me to get my life on track and to this day I still don't know why she waited but she did. We were married and a year later Jessica was born. I was the happiest I had ever been but then Jessie's mother got sick and passed away when Jessie was six months old. For two years I made that precious woman wait on me to get my life on track and there isn't a day that passes that I would give anything to have those two years back." Ben sighed heavily as he sipped his drink. "Jarrod life is full of ups and downs and if you wait until everything is perfect..." Ben's voice trailed off.

Jarrod looked at Ben and said, "I'm sorry Ben."

Ben smiled at Jarrod, "No need to be sorry Jarrod. I'm just simply giving you some fatherly advice that I learned the hard way, quit dragging your feet and marry my daughter." Ben patted Jarrod on the shoulders as both men laughed.

Jarrod admitted, "I bought the ring last week. I got one of Jessica's rings and took it with me so it would fit perfectly." Jarrod grinned.

"Good thinking."

Jarrod beamed and said, "I have the ring in my room."

Ben looked at Jarrod and said, "Then what in the devil are you waiting on Jarrod? You have her father's permission, you love her and she loves you."

Jarrod answered, "Now?"

Ben got up and dragged Jarrod up and said, "NOW! Plus we'll have a valid excuse for being late to dinner." Ben winked.

Jarrod grinned as he waved to the waiter, "I need a bottle of champagne and three glasses."

Ben laughed, "Now that's what I am talking about."

The waiter brought the champagne and three glasses to Jarrod and the men went upstairs. Jarrod went into his room to retrieve the ring and returned quickly to show Ben the ring who smiled in admiration.

Jarrod knocked on Jessica's room door and heard Jessica's muffled come in. Both men entered with Ben hiding the champagne and glasses behind his back but he dropped one of the glasses.

Jessica looked at Jarrod and Ben questionably and asked, "What's going on?" Ben shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Jarrod. Jessica looked at Jarrod who smiled as he slowly approached her.

Jarrod took her hand and lead her to the bed and sat her down. He sighed and looked back to Ben who smiled as he nodded his approval. Jarrod took in a deep breath and smiled as he looked at Jessica.

Jarrod sat next to Jessica on the bed and reached for her hand and suddenly froze. All his life he had never been at a loss for words and now he couldn't figure out what to say. Ben frowned at Jarrod and chuckled.

Jessica asked, "Jarrod what's wrong?"

"Nothing honey. It's just that I ah need to tell you something or actually ask you something. Darling I love you and I ah ah," Jarrod stammered looking for the right words and decided to just come out and ask. He slide down on one knee and took Jessica by the hand as he asked, "Jess, darling I do love you with all my heart and I wanted to ask you if you would do me the honor of marrying me?" Jarrod grinned sheepishly at Jessica who was frozen.

Jessica had tears in her eyes as she looked at Jarrod, the man who had claimed her heart. She did not even see the ring and answered, "YES!"

Jarrod jumped up as he hugged Jessica and kissed her full on the mouth. Ben popping the champagne bottle open interrupted the couple as Ben poured the champagne.

Ben offered a toast, "To my beautiful daughter and future son-in-law may you have a lifetime of happiness." The three drank to the toast.

Jessica asked as she looked at Jarrod who still had the ring in his hand, "Don't you think you should put the ring on my finger?"

Jarrod blushed as he realized he was still holding the ring. He put his glass down and slide the ring on her finger which to Jessica's surprise fit perfectly. Jarrod once again pulled Jessica to him and gave her another passionate kiss.

Ben cleared his throat and said, "I hate to interrupt this touching moment but we really need to get going."

Jarrod pulled away from Jessica as he caressed her face and said, "I love you darling."

Jessica wrapped her arms around Jarrod and said, "I love you too Senator. But my father is right we're going to be extremely late if we keep this up." She turned to finish getting ready.

Jarrod laughed as Ben insisted on taking the champagne with him to drink on the way to the ranch but was glad he had done so. He knew his family would be aggravated they were so late but once they found out why all would be forgiven.

They finally arrived to the ranch at seven fifteen and Jarrod decided he would announce their arrival in pure Barkley style.

He lead Jessica and Ben into the house and shouted at the top of his lungs, "MOTHER, MOTHER!" And laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Senator Chapter 20**

Victoria Barkley was fuming mad. She had basically demanded all of her children to be present for tonight's dinner but yet her eldest was missing. The rest of the family quietly talked among themselves knowing Jarrod would be in serious trouble when Victoria laid her eyes on him. Nick chuckled that he was sure a wooden spoon would be seen when Jarrod finally appeared. Heath and Audra tried to talk to Victoria but all she did was mumble her responses so they quit trying.

You could have heard a pin drop in the dining room until they heard the door open and Jarrod shouted for his mother. They all looked at each other and smirked knowing Victoria was going to tear into Jarrod.

Victoria rose elegantly and glided to the parlor followed by the rest of the family.

Nick whispered to Heath, "And the family thought I was loud." Heath nodded his head in agreement and continued to follow Victoria.

Jarrod was holding Jessica's hand while she looked around nervously.

She whispered, "Jarrod are you sure you should have done that?"

Jarrod grinned, "Of course." He was about to shout again when the family finally appeared in front of him lead by his mother. He could tell by the look on her face she was angry at their being late. Ben stepped out behind the couple with an empty bottle of champagne while he sipped what was left in his glass.

Victoria raised her eyebrows to Jarrod and before she could ask as Jessica sipped her champagne glass nervously Audra and Maggie spotted the ring at the same time. Both women squealed in delight. Audra handed Vicky to Charles and ran to Jarrod.

She pointed to Jessica's hand and asked excitedly, "Is that what I think it is?"

Jarrod grinned even more and answered with a hearty, "YES!"

Audra squealed again and hugged her big brother while Maggie hugged Jessica.

Victoria stood confused trying to take in what she had just heard. She was ready to lay into her eldest son and now she realized that he was engaged?

Nick asked loudly, "I'm lost, what the devil is going on here?"

Ben looked at Nick and hoped he would not recognize him, "Well for one thing," Ben turned the empty champagne bottle upside, "we need more champagne to celebrate," he motioned to Jarrod and Jessica, "their engagement."

Victoria cleared her throat and asked, "Jarrod is this true?"

Jarrod stepped away from Jessica and walked to his mother as he smiled widely bringing Jessica with him, "Yes mother, Jessica has agreed to marry me."

Victoria smiled and hugged Jarrod and Jessica. She finally asked, "Is that why you're so late?"

Jarrod laughed as he answered, "Yes mother."

Nick spoke up, "Pappy, I hope you're as happy as I am." Nick wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie rolled her eyes and said, "I hope you are much happier than that." All the family laughed.

Heath and Charles went to get more champagne to celebrate the engagement.

The dinner had been forgotten and Victoria's anger at her eldest long gone. She watched the family interact and could not have been happier. She worried the men would be feeling the effects of too much celebrating tomorrow, but Leah's party wasn't until two pm so she figured they all should be fine by then.

The men played billiards and smoked cigars while Jarrod decided to give Jessica a tour of the grounds and house.

Ben called out, "Don't be gone too long, we still have to go back to town tonight." Jarrod and Jessica both blushed at Ben's comment which Victoria noticed but decided not to question.

"It's beautiful out here Jarrod." Jarrod took Jessica to his mother's prized rose garden and they sat on the outside furniture. He pulled her close to him as they looked at the moonlight.

Jessica asked, "Do you ever miss this?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "Yes and no. I miss my family and the quietness the ranch offers but I love the hustle and bustle of San Francisco and Sacramento."

"A man of two worlds."

Jarrod kissed her forehead, "You are my only world darling." Jessica rose up and caressed his cheek before rising to kiss him.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing Jarrod knew he had to stop or he would have a problem. He quietly said, "We better go before your father bankrupts my brothers."

Jessica laughed as she got up and fixed her hair and blouse.

Jarrod led Jessica back into the study where the family had gathered and said, "As much as we have enjoyed tonight we need to head back to town."

Nick spoke, "We have plenty of room here. Why don't you stay the night?"

Jarrod smiled at Nick's genuine offer, "I do appreciate that offer Nick but none of us brought any extra clothes with us. But I can promise we'll be on time to Miss Leah's celebration tomorrow."

Ben had gathered the money he had won from Charles and Heath and said, "Until later boys. I do thank you for your contribution to my bank account," he laughed at their expressions.

Jarrod and Jessica walked hand in hand to his mother and he asked, "Am I forgiven for being late tonight?"

Victoria smiled, "Yes you are but you better not be late tomorrow."

Jarrod grinned as he answered, "We won't mother. I'll make sure Jessica is ready to go in plenty of time."

Jessica elbowed Jarrod in the ribs and said, "Are you trying to say something Senator?"

Jarrod just beamed and said, "Nope."

Victoria smiled at the couple and said, "We will see all of you tomorrow at Heath and Sarah's." Jarrod kissed his mother goodbye as he led Jessica and Ben out the door and to the buggy.

Jarrod dropped off Jessica and Ben in front of the hotel so he could return the buggy to the livery stable and on the way back he would stop at his office to get the file. Ben had protested but Jarrod convinced him it would not look so suspicious if he was the only one going in his office. Ben finally relented and agreed as long as Jarrod brought the file to the hotel.

Jarrod was able to get the entire file from his office and strode to the hotel. The desk clerk stopped Jarrod before he could go up the stairs.

"Excuse me Senator but this was left for you," he offered Jarrod an envelope.

Jarrod paused as he took the envelope and simply said, "Thank you."

He continued up the stairs to Ben's room and lightly tapped on the door before he entered. He threw the thick folder on the table at Ben and sat down as he opened the envelope.

He ran his hands threw his hair as he put the letter down. Jessica saw the letter and picked it up. "You were right they are keeping an eye on you."

Ben looked up from the file and said, "Hmmm?" as he looked over his reading glasses.

Jarrod replied, "I have a meeting Wednesday in Denver." Jarrod pointed to the letter.

Ben picked up the letter and glanced over it, "Good, that will give us plenty of time to go through this rather large file."

Jarrod smirked as he responded, "I believe in being very thorough."

Ben smiled, "And it will help us, believe that." Ben went back to reading the file.

"What do you want us to do father?" Jessica asked.

Ben looked up and smiled, "Go celebrate your engagement." He waved his hand toward the door to shoo them away.

"No Ben, as you told me three sets of eyes are better than one," Jarrod argued.

Ben looked up irritated, "Any other time I would agree but not tonight. You two have had no time to yourselves to celebrate. We can look over this on the way to Denver. Go downstairs and relax, have a drink but get out!" He winked at them and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Senator Chapter 22**

Jarrod could not believe someone was banging on his hotel door this early in the morning. After Ben ran off Jarrod and Jessica the newly engaged couple went to The Gaiety to celebrate. It wasn't as fancy as the clubs in Sacramento or San Francisco but it was still nice and they enjoyed themselves thoroughly. But now someone was trying to knock down Jarrod's door. Charles continued to knock on his brother-in-law's hotel suite door and he wondered if the man was even in his room. The sheriff had asked to see Charles before his niece's birthday celebration and what the sheriff told him was alarming and once he went to the office he shared with Jarrod he was outraged.

Jarrod opened the door and frowned at his brother-in-law. "Charles, is everything okay?"

Charles walked past Jarrod into the hotel suite and answered, "No, we need to talk."

Jarrod closed the door and sat down at the table across from Charles. Jarrod looked at Charles and knew he was upset but Jarrod was clueless as to what was upsetting him.

"What's on your mind Charles?" Jarrod asked.

"Where's Jessica and her father at?"

Jarrod frowned but answered, "Jessica is probably getting ready and Ben is in his room I believe. Why?"

"How well do you know them Jarrod?"

"What? Why?"

Charles cleared his throat and said, "Jarrod I hate to tell you this but I think those two are up to something and it's not good."

Jarrod jumped up and raged, "What in the devil are you talking about?"

Charles swallowed and continued quietly, "Please Jarrod..."

Before Charles could finish Jarrod snapped, "You better explain yourself and now!"

Charles sighed and said, "Ben was in town a few weeks ago asking the sheriff a lot of questions and when Fred saw him with you he told me about it. I just left the office Jarrod and the file is missing." Charles looked at Jarrod sadly.

Jarrod smiled as he responded which shocked Charles, "I know about all of that Charles."

"What?" Charles questioned.

"Ben is investigating that case for me. And I am the one who got the file from the office last night.'

"What? Why?" It was Charles turn to ask questions now.

Jarrod sat back and down and sighed, "Charles I can't go into any details other than to say Ben is looking into that case for me."

"Jarrod you can trust me."

Jarrod smiled, "I know that Charles but I have to be very careful and Ben has contacts that can not and will not be compromised."

Charles interrupted, "But Jarrod..."

Jarrod held his hand up to quite Charles protests, "Charles please..." A knock on the door interrupted Jarrod now. He looked at Charles as he got up to answer the door.

Ben was grinning on the other side of the door but when he saw Jarrod's expression he knew something was wrong. Jarrod motioned Ben into the room and Ben saw Charles staring at him. Ben nodded in Charles direction as he sat at the table.

"I would assume you gentlemen are talking about me?" Ben asked.

Charles looked at Ben shocked, "Ah well, how did you know?"

Ben smiled as he answered, "I saw you and the sheriff talking and then you hightail it over to Jarrod's law office."

Jarrod smirked at Charles as he spoke, "I, ah, well I'm just concerned about my brother-in-law." Charles shrugged.

Ben smiled and said, "That is admirable but I am trying to help my future son-in-law. And since you are now aware of what is going on I would like to speak to you regarding the events of that day since Jarrod wasn't there."

Charles looked at Jarrod and back to Ben, "Well..."

Jarrod interrupted Charles, "Charles you can trust Ben."

"I understand that Jarrod but why are you looking into this now? That was three years ago."

Ben answered, "Because Jarrod has been a victim of blackmail for the past three years because of this case."

"What? What in the world are you talking about?"

Ben replied as he got up, "Charles why don't you come with me to my room and I'll explain everything to you. And if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them as I have plenty of questions for you."

Jarrod answered Charles unspoken question, "I am being watched Charles and I don't want them to think there is anything out of the ordinary going on. Ben knows all the details and he will go over all of it with you."

Charles asked, "Jarrod why didn't you say anything?"

Jarrod answered quietly, "What was I supposed to say Charles? I did what I thought I had too."

Charles sighed as he answered, "Jarrod, if..."

Jarrod snapped, "NO! You will not mention a single word about this to anyone. Understand?"

Charles answered quietly, "Of course Jarrod. What can I do to help?"

"Go with Ben for right now and if he needs anything please help him."

Charles smiled, "Of course."

Jessica entered the room all smiles, "Ready to go shopping Senator?" She immediately blushed when she saw Ben and Charles in Jarrod's room.

She ducked her head in embarrassment as Jarrod chuckled, "Gentlemen if you'll excuse me I need to get ready so we can go to do some birthday shopping."

Ben laughed at his daughter, "One of these days you will learn how to enter a room correctly."

Jarrod laughed as Jessica swatted at him. "Charles we'll see you at the celebration later and Ben we'll be back to pick you up later."

Jessica went back to her room to wait on Jarrod to get ready while Charles and Ben went to Ben's room to speak in private and go over the details of that day.


	21. Chapter 21

Jarrod frowned in frustration at Ben, "No there has to be another way."

"Jarrod, I wish there was another way but I have to talk to him. He's the only one who can tell me exactly what happened that day."

Jarrod ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily, "Can it wait till tomorrow?"

Ben looked at Jarrod and smiled, "Of course Jarrod."

Jessica asked, "But I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

Jarrod got up and said angrily, "I'm not going to talk to him about this today of all days."

Jessica got up as well and said, "Jarrod, I didn't mean..."

Ben spoke, "Jarrod, it can wait till tomorrow but the sooner we talk to him the better."

Jarrod answered quietly, "I know Ben. I'll talk to him at the party and set it up for tomorrow morning first thing."

Ben smiled and said, "Good. Now what do you say we go to this celebration?"

Jessica smiled but Jarrod continued to frown as they left the hotel. Nick had brought Jingo to town so Jarrod could ride his companion and he rented a buggy for Ben and Jessica. The ride to Heath's was quiet except for Ben and Jessica talking back and forth.

Jessica noticed Jarrod's mood soured the closer they got to Heath and Sarah's house. She had wished he would have ridden with them in the buggy but he refused saying he wanted to ride Jingo. Jessica tried several times to talk to Jarrod but he only replied with yes or no answers so Jessica quit talking to him.

Ben talked quietly to Jessica, "He's not upset with you honey."

"I know that but I wish he would talk." Jessica glanced at Jarrod who just stared straight ahead.

Ben winked at her, "I'm sure he will be fine at the party."

"I hope so otherwise his entire family will know something is wrong." Jessica turned to Ben, "was Charles any help?"

"He helped as much as he could but he couldn't tell me what I need to know."

Before Jessica could respond Jarrod spoke as he pointed to the house, "We're here."

Jessica looked at the house, it was not as elegant as the ranch but it was nice and homey. She saw the decorations blowing in the wind and noticed all the buggies already there. She knew they were early and guessed it was the families.

Jarrod guided Jingo close to the buggy and said, "I'll pull him aside later and talk to him."

Ben smiled as he responded, "Okay."

Jessica smiled at Jarrod but he had already turned his head away so he did not see her smile. She dropped her head while Ben patted her hand. As they pulled up to the barn Jarrod dismounted from Jingo and handed him to the ranch hand and proceeded to help Jessica out of the buggy.

When she got out he noticed she did not turn to him and instead walked straight towards the party. Jarrod sighed as he ran to catch up with her.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Jess, please."

Jessica glared at him and said quietly, "You have been going out of your way to ignore me all the way out here so I thought I would make it easy on you."

Jarrod dropped his head and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry honey. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Jessica spat back, "I'm very well aware of what you have on your mind but ignoring me is not the answer."

Jarrod frowned as he did not want to have this conversation with her right here and now, "Honey can we please talk about this later?"

Jessica continued to glare at him as she spat, "Why not? It's not like you've been talking to me for the last hour. Another two or three hours shouldn't make a difference." She stormed off leaving Jarrod standing there.

Ben came up behind Jarrod and patted his shoulders, "She'll be alright Jarrod."

Jarrod smiled weakly at Ben, "She's pretty upset Ben."

Ben chuckled, "That she is but she has a right to be mad with you Jarrod."

Jarrod sighed, "I know but..."

Ben raised his hand, "No buts. Look at it this way if she didn't love you she wouldn't be mad at you."

Jarrod chuckled as he answered, "Guess you're right about that."

Ben pointed to the buggy, "Better get the gifts and join the party before they come looking for us."

Jarrod unloaded the buggy and milled around visiting with the family during the party.

However it was not lost on Victoria of the tension between Jarrod and Jessica. She had tried to corner Jarrod but she was unable to do so and Jessica visited with her future sister-in-law's and played with Vicky all day. Victoria hoped they would resolve whatever was wrong between them.

Jarrod had been watching Jessica play with Vicky and approached them.

"She sure likes her Aunt Jess," Jarrod said.

Jessica looked at him and back to Vicky, "She has good taste."

Jarrod chuckled as he responded, "So it's still Aunt?"

Jessica frowned at him as she responded, "Of course. I'm upset with you but not enough to call off the engagement. We WILL talk about this later."

Jarrod smiled as he got a quick kiss and said, "I'm sorry honey."

Jessica rolled her eyes at him and said, "Trying to charm your way out of trouble?"

Jarrod grinned mischievously, "Only if it works."

"We'll see." She winked at him and swayed away.

Ben walked up and said, "I think now is the time to talk to him Jarrod."

Jarrod sighed and said, "Okay, I'll go find him."

Jarrod walked off looking for Heath.


	22. Chapter 22

When they arrived back to Stockton Jarrod stopped at Harry's to have a drink after he returned the buggy to the livery stable. The bar was empty except for Jarrod and Harry which Jarrod was glad for; he was in no mood to talk to anyone right now.

He had tried to talk to Jessica on the way back from Heath and Sarah's but she was giving him the cold shoulder so the threesome rode back to the ranch in silence.

Heath agreed to meet them tomorrow morning at the hotel in Ben's room so they could talk. Heath was so upset with Jarrod for keeping this to himself he punched Jarrod in the mid-section. Jarrod didn't think he deserved it but chose to ignore it for now as he was protecting his brother.

Jarrod sat at the table and leaned back in his chair as he sipped the whiskey. He thought about heading back to the hotel but he was in no mood to deal with Jessica right now. He was in a bad mood and she was in a bad mood and that would equal trouble so Jarrod just stayed put at Harry's.

He knew he should have talked to Jessica but what was there to say? He was upset that they had to get Heath involved and talking to her was not going to change anything. He knew she meant well and he did appreciate that but talking about it was not going to change anything. She should have known by now that he would talk about it once HE was ready to talk about it and not until then.

He sighed as he finished his drink and looked at the bottle thinking about pouring another one but thought against it. Heath would be at the hotel at seven am and he wanted and needed to get some sleep. He got up, paid his bill and walked back to the hotel.

As Jarrod walked to his room he paused briefly at Jessica's before going to his. He opened the door to his room and was surprised to see Jessica sitting on the bed with her arms folded waiting on him. He did not miss the scowl on her face.

She asked, "Where have you been?"

"Harry's," was all Jarrod said as he took off his tie and jacket.

"We need to talk Jarrod."

Jarrod sighed as he responded, "Jess..."

Jessica angrily interrupted him, "Jarrod I don't appreciate the way you treated me today. If we want our marriage to work we have to be able to talk to one another and you shut me completely out. I know you are upset and worried about your brother but keeping it bottled inside is not helping either."

Jarrod sat on the bed with his back to Jessica. He spoke quietly, "I'm sorry. All my life my family came to me with their problems since I am Pappy and I when I had a problem I would keep it to myself since I was Pappy. I talked to my mother a few times but nothing serious because she always had so much going on with my brothers, sister, the ranch and everything else."

Jessica crawled over to join Jarrod on the edge of the bed, "So you didn't have anyone to talk too?"

Jarrod smiled sheepishly, "Yes I did but I chose not too. When my father was killed I was suddenly the patriarch and as such I felt uncomfortable going to my family when I had problems so I would figure them out for myself."

"So you never talked to your family about your concerns or problems you were having?"

"No not really." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders.

"Jarrod we are getting married and communication is very important in a marriage and you need to be able to talk to me about whatever is bothering you. Do you trust me?"

Jarrod looked into Jessica's eyes and answered honestly, "With my life, darling."

"But you can't talk to me?"

Jarrod sighed as he got up to fix a drink, "It wasn't that I couldn't talk to you it was that I didn't want to talk to you or anyone for that matter."

"Why not?"

"I let my family down." Jarrod gulped his drink down and set the glass down heavily.

"What? How could you say that?"

Jarrod turned around and Jessica saw the sadness in his blue eyes, "I couldn't help my brother."

"Jarrod, you weren't in town when it happened."

"But I wasn't able to find the witness in time."

Jessica sighed before she answered, "Jarrod you can't blame yourself. Even if you had been in town what's to say they wouldn't have gotten to the witness before you could find him?"

"We'll never know, will we?"

Jarrod walked to the window and looked out while Jessica walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section which caused Jarrod to grimace.

She pulled back quickly as she had forgotten Heath had punched Jarrod earlier. "Oh Jarrod I'm sorry, I forgot."

Jarrod turned around slowly and said, "It's okay." He reached for her and brought her to him and then she gently wrapped her arms around his mid-section. They stood like that for awhile before Jarrod spoke again.

"Honey I do love you and I can not wait until we get married and start our own family but I will understand if you change your mind."

Jessica pulled back and said, "What? Are you trying to back out on me?"

"No of course not but..."

Jessica put her finger on his lips to hush him. "Jarrod I love you and I want to be your wife more than anything else in the world." She moved her finger to reach up and kiss him. She led him to the bed and they laid down together holding each other till they fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Jarrod looked out the window as the train went speeding by the scenery. Ben and Jessica were going over the story Heath had told them regarding that fateful day. All three of them had taken notes and asked Heath questions about the events of that day. Heath's memory of the events were quite vivid which helped a great deal.

Jarrod recalled Heath's version of the day.

 _Heath had just returned from a cattle drive with Nick and all they wanted to do was go home to get a hot bath and a home cooked meal but someone had to go to town to give Charles the contracts they had gotten signed. He and Nick had flipped a coin and he lost._

 _After Heath dropped the contracts off with Charles he decided to go to Harry's and get a quick drink before heading home. On the way to Harry's he saw a mother with a young baby struggling to load her luggage onto the train. Heath looked around for the porter but didn't see him._

 _Being the gentleman he was he ran over to help the young woman and offered to load the luggage for her. He once again looked for the porter but could not find him. Heath took the luggage around the train looking for the storage compartment and that's when he saw the man._

 _He was laying face up with a knife sticking in his mid-section. Heath dropped the luggage and ran to the man to give him some help. The man was barely awake and grabbed Heath by his shirt thus getting his blood on Heath's clothes. Heath looked at the knife protruding out of the man and didn't want to take it out for fear of hurting the man further._

 _The man grabbed Heath's arm and begged him to please take the knife out of him, he didn't want to die like this. Both Heath and the man knew he was dying and Heath thought the least he could do was remove the knife for the man._

 _He held one of the man's hands while he took the knife out and that is when Sheriff Fred Madden appeared._

Jarrod shook his head to clear his mind. It was in the middle of the afternoon and he knew there should have been more than one witness. Heath could not recall seeing anyone but Heath's attention had been elsewhere.

Jarrod still could not figure out how they had gotten involved and found the witness so quickly. Ben had suggested maybe Heath had been set up but Jarrod did not think so since he had just returned from the cattle drive and no one knew he would be coming to town.

Jarrod sighed in frustration because he hadn't been here and although his brother-in-law was good, he wasn't Jarrod therefore he had not been as through in the beginning of the investigation.

Jessica joined Jarrod and patted his hand, "You've been awfully quiet since we left Stockton."

Jarrod smiled at Jessica and said, "Just thinking and going over everything Heath told us."

"What have you come up with?"

Jarrod smirked, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. It just doesn't add up. We're missing something somewhere."

Ben joined them and agreed, "I agree with you Jarrod. I don't believe this was a set-up however they found out way too quickly."

Jarrod nodded, "That is what I was thinking too."

"Is it possible one of them was on the train and found out what was going on?" Jessica asked.

"That is a very strong possibility. I just wish there was a way to find out if someone was in Stockton on that day."

Ben said, "There is Jarrod."

"How?"

"Ask them."

Jarrod smirked, "Do you really think they would tell me?"

"Ask them in a roundabout way."

"Hmph," was all Jarrod said.

"Jarrod one of them had to be in town on the train that day. They got to the witness too quickly and there was no way they set Heath up to take the fall for this."

Jessica asked, "Did the sheriff not take any notes when he was interviewing people?"

Ben answered, "No, he thought it was a shut and close case."

Jarrod replied, "It was until Phil Archer got involved."

Ben asked, "Do you think he was working with them?"

Jarrod thought a moment before answering, "That is a possibility."

Ben said, "I may need to go back to Stockton and look at the DA's case file on this."

Jarrod rubbed his chin and said, "Why would he work with them if he knew they had gotten to the witness and there would be no case if I agreed to their terms?"

"To watch you squirm?" Ben asked.

Jessica asked, "But why?"

"Payback. Phil and I went to law school together and with him everything was a competition and he hated it when I bested him."

"Do you know where he is now?" Ben asked.

Jarrod thought a moment and jumped as he answered, "Denver!"

Ben smiled and said, "I think we may find the answers we are looking for in Denver."


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived in Denver on Tuesday which would give Ben time to investigate some more and see if he could find Phil Archer and see if there was any connection between those blackmailing Jarrod and Archer. While Ben was nosing around Jarrod and Jessica made sure to be seen in public to distract any attention Ben might get.

Jarrod knew the meeting was Wednesday but he still didn't know the time or the place and that worried him. He knew they would know he was in town and felt sure they would try to take him by surprise at the time and meeting place.

Jarrod was not worried for his safety but Ben and Jessica were. Ben knew Jarrod had pushed his luck demanding this meeting but he knew it would be his only chance to find out what happened.

The meeting in Denver puzzled Jarrod because he knew the blackmailers didn't have an office in Denver. He was a little concerned about that but shrugged it off. They were powerful and he knew they could make him disappear but he also knew they needed him for the time being. If it wasn't for the upcoming vote Jarrod was positive he wouldn't be having this meeting.

Jarrod played with his food as Jessica and Ben gobbled theirs down.

"Aren't you hungry Jarrod?" Jessica asked.

Jarrod looked up at Jessica, "Huh? No honey." Jarrod just moved the food around his plate.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten all day Jarrod."

Jarrod smiled at Jessica, "I don't have an appetite right now." He reached for her hand and patted it.

Ben spoke in between bites, "Well it's delicious."

Jarrod smiled as he responded, "This was my uncle's favorite place to eat."

"He had great taste," Ben watched a waitress walk by, "and the scenery is nice too."

Jarrod shook his head as he laughed. "I hadn't noticed."

Jessica winked at Jarrod, "Good answer Senator."

Ben and Jarrod chuckled at Jessica. Jarrod finally pushed his plate back as he got up.

"I'm going to step outside for a moment, I'll be right back." He kissed Jessica on the cheek and walked out.

"Father I am worried about Jarrod."

"He'll be fine sweetie, he's just nervous about the meeting."

"I don't know if it was a good idea for him to demand this."

Ben sighed, "Well he had to get their attention otherwise they would have ignored him."

Jessica looked to the door Jarrod walked out, "I guess you're right. I'll be glad when this is done."

"Me too." Ben pushed his plate back and asked, "Have you two talked about setting a date yet?"

Jessica smiled, "Jarrod told me to pick whatever date I wanted. He said he would marry me tomorrow if I wanted too. But he knows I want you to give me away since I ran off last time."

Ben smiled, "It would be my honor to give you away my dear."

Jessica smiled at Ben. A strange man approached the table with what appeared to be Jarrod's hat. Jessica did not like the looks of this man and she got a bad feeling.

The man tossed Jarrod's hat onto the table and said, "The Senator will not be returning."

Jessica and Ben jumped up but the man held up his hand, "He hasn't been hurt, yet. We just need to make sure we have his full attention. My bosses don't like demands being placed on them so they had to let the Senator know who is in charge."

Jessica lunged at him but Ben stopped her, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

The man laughed, "It's up to the Senator if he gets hurt or not. As long as he's a good boy we won't harm a single hair on his head."

Jessica spat, "Where are you taking him?"

"Can't tell you that but I would suggest you go to your hotel and wait for him to be dropped off later." The man turned around and left Jessica and Ben standing there.

Jarrod squinted his eyes as the hood was removed from his head. He did not see who had removed the hood as they walked out the door and he could not turn in that direction. He was in a small dark room tied to a chair. He looked around desperately trying to see where he was and how to get out of here. His hands and feet were bound to the chairs and the more Jarrod tried to free himself the worse it hurt as the rope was burning into his wrists.

Suddenly Jarrod was hit in the back of the head causing Jarrod to fall forward flat on his face. He grimaced in pain before everything went black.

It had been twenty four hours since Jarrod disappeared and Jessica was beside herself in worry. Ben had been searching nearly non-stop since they grabbed Jarrod and he kept coming up empty.

"Damn it, this is my fault." He sighed in frustration and slammed his fist into the table. He spoke quietly, "Jessie I think we need to get the sheriff involved and let Jarrod's family know what's going on."

Jessica looked at her father and said, "You go get the sheriff and I'll wire the Barkley's."

When they got to the front desk the clerk stopped them and said, "Someone just left this message for you."

Jessica ran to the desk and snatched the message from the clerk. Jessica gasped as she read the message and asked, "Where's the hospital?"


	25. Chapter 25

Jessica ran to Jarrod's room pushing the door open and ran to the bed. Jarrod was asleep and Jessica immediately saw a few bruises on his face. She lifted the blanket to investigate further but she did not see anything as Jarrod was fully clothed. The movement woke Jarrod up who moaned in pain.

Jessica bent down and wiped the hair from his forehead as she gently kissed it. She asked quietly, "How are you feeling?"

Jarrod moaned again in pain as he tried to get up, "Hurting."

The doctor entered the room and went straight to the patient. "I'm glad to see you are awake Mr. Barkley. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

The doctor nodded, "That is to be expected given the knot on your head." The doctor continued his examination ignoring Jessica and her father which upset both of them.

"Well Mr. Barkley you should be okay in a few days. However I would suggest against you travelling due to the concussion you received."

Jessica was fed up with the doctor ignoring her, "Doctor I'm his fiance' could you please tell me about his injuries?" She spat.

The doctor looked at Jessica and back to Jarrod who nodded his head. "Very well. He was pushed out of a carriage this morning in front of the hospital. A few of the nurses managed to bring him in and tend to his injuries. Other than the few bruises on his face and the concussion he's fine."

Ben asked, "Did anyone see the driver of the carriage or who pushed him out?"

The doctor responded, "No it was too dark for them to see anything. However I did contact the sheriff and he is questioning the employees of this hospital to see if anyone saw something."

Jarrod tried to sit up but got light-headed and laid back down moaning. Jessica turned her attention back to Jarrod and said, "What is it Jarrod?"

He looked at her with glassy blue eyes and said, "Thirsty."

Jessica found the pitcher of water and poured Jarrod a cup. She helped him sip the water so he would not have to raise up again. He smiled at Jessica and said quietly, "Thank you Jess."

Jessica smiled at him and placed the cup back down on the table. She watched him doze back off to sleep and asked the doctor, "When can he leave?"

"I would recommend he stay another night so we can monitor him."

Jessica looked from Jarrod to the doctor, "May I stay with him?"

The doctor smiled, "I don't see why not. I'll get one of the nurses to bring you a cot to sleep on."

Jessica asked, "What do I need to watch for?"

The doctor spoke, "Wake him up every four hours and ask him simple questions to make sure he is alert and aware of his surroundings. Also make him drink water to keep him hydrated and if he starts vomiting please let one of the nurses know immediately."

"Thank you doctor." Jessica extended her hand which the doctor shook.

"Your fiance should be fine ma'am but the next twenty four hours will be a little rough for him due to the head injury. I don't want to give him anything for the injuries because of the concussion so he will be in some pain."

Jessica nodded her head, "I understand doctor." She looked back to Jarrod who had went back to sleep and turned to her father. "Father I need to go to the hotel and get a few things so could you sit with Jarrod until I get back?"

"Of course."

The doctor spoke, "If you will excuse me I have other patients I need to check on. If you need anything let the nurse know and she'll find me." The doctor left.

Jessica turned to Ben with tears running down her face, "How could they do this to him?'

Ben comforted his daughter, "I don't know honey but I will get to the bottom of this." Ben walked away from his daughter and looked at Jarrod who was still asleep. He said quietly, "This is my fault and I'll make sure whomever did this to him will pay."

Jessica joined her father beside Jarrod's bedside, "You don't know that father."

Ben replied angrily, "The hell I don't. I am the one who insisted he demand the meeting and look what happened." Ben walked away and said, "Go back to the hotel and get what you need, I'll stay with Jarrod."

Jessica patted her father's arm as she walked out of the room. Ben sat back down beside Jarrod and looked at the young man. He whispered, "I'm so sorry Jarrod, I promise I'll find out who did this to you."

Jarrod moaned in pain and looked at Ben, "Where's Jessica?"

Ben smiled at his future son-in-law, "She went to the hotel to get a few things but she'll be back."

Jarrod closed his eyes again and said, "I'm thirsty."

Ben poured another cup of water and helped Jarrod drink it slowly. He laid back down and said, "They did this to me Ben."

Ben swallowed, "Are you sure Jarrod?"

Jarrod opened his eyes and said, "Yes."

Ben sighed, "I am sorry Jarrod, this is my..."

Jarrod interrupted him, "Don't blame yourself." Jarrod tried to sit up but couldn't and laid back down moaning again. "I did meet the 'bosses' as they like to be called."

"And?"

"You were right, it's them and they wanted to make sure I got the message that if I kept pushing my luck I would end up like my father."

Ben spat, "The railroad." Jarrod nodded his head. "What about Archer? Is he involved in this?"

"I think so but I don't know what his connection is to this."

"You think they may be forcing him like they are you?"

"At first no, but now I think he may be an unwilling participant."

"Well while you were missing I got some good news Jarrod." Jarrod looked at Ben as he spoke, "My men have found the other witness and they're taking him to Chicago where I am going to meet him to talk."

"Why Chicago?"

"He'll be safe there." Jarrod moaned in pain again, "Get some rest son, we'll talk later."

Jarrod smiled and closed his eyes going back to sleep. Ben sat next to Jarrod making notes on his pad and questions he was going to ask the witness and Phil Archer when he found him.


	26. Chapter 26

The trip back to Sacramento had been delayed by two days but they would still arrive in time for the Senate vote. While Jarrod and Jessica had been snowed in they made plans for their upcoming wedding. Jessica wanted a small ceremony with family only and a large reception afterwards with Jarrod planning the honeymoon. Jarrod was still having headaches from time to time from the concussion but they had definitely subsided from the pounding he was experiencing at first and the bruises on his face had all but disappeared.

Because of the blizzard Jarrod had not been able to track down Phil Archer although he knew he was living in Denver. Jessica was concerned they had not heard from her father but Jarrod told her because of the blizzard the telegraph lines were down and he was sure they would know something by the time they arrived in Sacramento.

They still had four hours before the train left so Jarrod and Jessica decided to grab a bite to eat at the hotel restaurant. Jarrod noticed Jessica frowned suddenly and turned to see what caused that. Jarrod immediately recognized the man and clenched his hands to the table as he took a deep breath. The man smirked when the young couple recognized him.

He sat down and smiled as he took his hat off to Jessica, "ma'am."

Jarrod barked, "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you are leaving on the next train to Sacramento."

Jarrod glared at him, "Yes."

"Good, they will be glad to hear that."

"It's their fault I am still here."

He smirked, "They are aware of that, but it was your own doing."

"Hmph," Jarrod snorted.

He looked at Jessica, "Did you enjoy your time in Denver sweetie?"

Jessica's skin crawled as the man leered at her but before she could respond Jarrod thundered, "Don't EVER call her sweetie again!"

He continued to look at Jessica, "Your fiance' is jealous isn't he?"

Jarrod jumped up and snatched him up by his shirt collar, "I would suggest you leave right now before I do something you'll regret."

He pushed Jarrod off and turned back to Jessica, "I really don't see what you see in him. When you are ready for a real man let me..."

Jarrod interrupted him with a punch to his face. The man fell back into the table and sneered while he lunged at Jarrod. Before Jessica knew what was happening Jarrod and the man were fighting in the restaurant.

The sheriff and two of his deputies showed up and were finally able to break the fight up and took both men to jail. Jessica looked at Jarrod who had yet another black eye, cut on his forehead and his jacket had been ripped. As he walked past her he smiled mischievously at her and shrugged his shoulders.

She called after him, "I'll be there shortly to bail you out honey." Jarrod turned around and winked at her as he was lead away.

Jessica looked at the mess the men had made with their fight and shook her head once again. The manager approached her slowly.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Jessica smiled at him as she responded, "Yes?"

"Who should I send the bill to for the damages to the restaurant?"

Jessica smirked as she answered, "Hannibal Jordan." She left before the manager could question her any further.

Phil Archer watched unnoticed as the fight broke out between Jarrod Barkley and one of the railroad's henchmen. He did not care for Barkley but was glad to see he had come out the winner in the fight. He had got suckered into this arrangement three years ago and was still tangled up in it. He knew if he had any hope of getting out of this alive Barkley was his only hope.

He watched as the sheriff escorted Jarrod and the other man out and Barkley's fiance' followed closely behind them. He threw his napkin on the table along with the money for his lunch and found the manager.

"Bradley, may I ask what the young lady told you about the damages to the restaurant?" Archer asked.

"She told me to send the bill to Hannibal Jordan."

Archer laughed and said, "She is correct." He turned to leave and laughed again while the manager just stood there.

Archer made his way to the jail and was greeted by the sheriff who was familiar with the attorney.

"What can I do for you Mr. Archer?"

"I'm here to see my client."

The sheriff frowned at him, "Your client? I just arrested two men not ten minutes ago for fighting how did you find out so quickly?"

"I was in the restaurant."

"Oh. Well then follow me." The sheriff led Archer to the cells and asked, "Which one is your client?"

Archer looked at both men and finally pointed to the cell as he said, "This man is my client."


	27. Chapter 27

Jarrod could not believe Phil Archer was bailing him out of claiming to be his attorney. The other man hissed at him saying they would be upset he had left him in jail. Archer ignored the other man's comments and continued to walk out of the jail cell area with Jarrod.

Archer filled out the paperwork to get Jarrod released and threw the money on the sheriff's desk. He smiled inwardly at Jarrod's frown and confusion on his face.

"Sheriff, if that will be all I would like for my client to see the doctor."

"That should do it Mr. Archer." He pointed back to the jail cells, "What about the other man."

Archer sneered, "Leave him there, from what I saw my client was provoked." Jarrod raised his eyebrows at Archer's statement but didn't say a word.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone yet but I'll take your word on that Mr. Archer." The sheriff turned to face Jarrod, "You're free to go."

"Thank you sheriff." Jarrod followed Archer out of the sheriff's office and once they got out of earshot of the sheriff Jarrod asked, "What are you up to Archer?" He stood still with his arms folded on his chest.

Archer smirked at him as he answered, "We don't have a lot of time Barkley so we can talk while the doctor patches you up. Where's your lady friend at?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. My guess is she went to the bank to get the money for my bail."

Archer sighed in frustration, "Well let's go look for her. We can talk while we're looking for her."

Jarrod asked again, "What are you up to Archer?"

Archer cut his eyes at Jarrod and sneered at him, "I need you and you need me." Jarrod frowned at him but before he could respond Archer continued, "I would assume you were presented with an 'arrangement' as they like to call it in return for something."

Jarrod answered curtly, "Blackmail is more like it."

Jessica spotted Jarrod walking with someone who she had never seen before and called for Jarrod as she waved her arms at him. Jarrod stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. She gave him a hug and checked over his face not caring how inappropriate it was.

"How did you get out so fast?"

Jarrod motioned to Archer, "He bailed me out."

Jessica smiled nicely at Archer and said, "Well thank you for that, ah...I am sorry I don't know your name."

Archer smiled and tipped his hat to her, "Phil Archer," he immediately noticed the frown on her face and chuckled. "If you don't mind it is entirely too cold to be outside talking." He pointed to his office, "We can go to my office and talk before your train leaves."

Jessica snaked her arm through the crook of Jarrod's arm and said, "I need to get him to a doctor to look at him." She pointed to the cut on Jarrod's head.

"I've already arranged for the doctor's nurse to meet us in the office."

Jarrod sized up Archer and was curious what he was up to. He thought a moment and finally agreed, "Very well Archer but if you're up to something..."

Phil cut Jarrod off and said, "I've already told you we need each other to get out of this arrangement we have found ourselves in." He didn't wait for a reply as he walked to his office. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Jarrod and Jessica were indeed following him. He breathed a sigh of relief and hoped between the two of them they could figure a way out of this.

Jessica whispered to Jarrod, "What is going on?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "Beats me. All I know is he showed up to bail me out of jail and now he wants to talk about this so called arrangement."

"Do you trust him?"

Jarrod sighed and said, "Honestly, no. But I am curious to hear what he has to say."

"Do you think this is a set-up?"

Jarrod shook his head no, "I don't think so. But the man I fought with at the restaurant knew Archer and told him they would not be happy that he left him in jail."

Jessica asked, "So do you think he is mixed up in this somehow?"

"Yes I do, now more than ever."

Jessica shivered and said, "Well let's hurry up and get into his office because it's cold out here."

Jarrod wrapped his arm around her waist and picked up the pace to catch up with Phil. All three were happy when they entered his office to get out of the cold air.

Ben smiled widely at the affidavit he had in his jacket, which cleared Heath of all charges. But there was still the issue with the railroad that was hanging over Jarrod's head. Ben knew the railroad would not let Jarrod off the hook that easily. He made a few more notes and boarded the train to Sacramento intent on getting Jarrod out of this mess with the railroad.

He knew they would need to find Phil Archer and see if they could get his help and he hoped Jarrod had been able to find him and talk to him.

The next vote in the Senate was coming up and he hoped and prayed they could get this resolved so Jarrod would not have to go against his family or the people in the Valley. He made more notes as the train finally left.


	28. Chapter 28

Phil handed both Jarrod and Jessica a cup of coffee after the nurse stitched up Jarrod's cut. She gave Jessica some bandages and ointment to apply twice a day. Jarrod grimaced at the ointment as it reminded him of the salve his mother used.

Phil waited impatiently while the nurse tended to Jarrod's injuries as their time was running out. He paced back and forth in frustration and once the nurse left he sat down behind his desk and looked at his rival. He still could not believe they would need to work together to get out of this so called arrangement. Regardless of his feelings towards Jarrod he knew he needed his help.

Phil cleared his throat and began, "What do you want to know Barkley?"

Jarrod looked at Archer and replied, "You are the one who requested this meeting not me."

Phil sighed in frustration and glared at Jarrod, "Very well, I don't have time to argue with you about this. I'm sick of being at their beck and call twenty four hours a day and doing as I'm told. It's because of them I'm in this God forsaken place and I hate snow!"

Jessica choked back laughter as she sipped her coffee. Jarrod also looked at her and she just innocently looked at him which he frowned at.

"Why should I believe anything you tell me? And how do I know you're not setting me up right now?"

Archer looked at Jarrod and smirked, "You have no reason to believe anything I say right now and I understand your hesitation to work with me. But we don't have much time so I would suggest we get right down to business."

Jarrod sighed and thought a moment, "How did you get involved and why?"

Archer leaned forward and looked Jarrod in the eye, "The day of the stabbing they were in town for a meeting which I was not aware of until afterwards. I heard about the stabbing but based on what I had heard I knew Heath was innocent so I stayed at my office. An hour later Jordan showed up and told me if I went along with their plan I would be set for life. He assured me they would hire me as their attorney for the railroad. I would have my own private rail car, expense account and all I would have to do is what they said."

Archer paused before continuing to allow Jarrod time to process the information he had just given him. "So I went along with the plan but I didn't know about the witness until you showed up with him right before the inquest. After it was apparent I had to drop the charges I went to Jordan and that's when I found out what they had done. They had hidden the witness to make sure they had scared the hell out of him before he magically reappeared. Of course after I got his statement he was gone again. When I questioned Jordan about this he said they never planned to set your brother up but when the opportunity presented itself they took it and used me to press charges against your brother when the witness disappeared. Once the charges were dropped I questioned Jordan about his promises to me and you see where I ended up? Damn icebox. They used me to get to you."

Jarrod rubbed his bearded chin and frowned, "They used my brother and you to get to me?"

Archer answered, "They knew how closed knit your family was and used it against you. They also knew you would do anything to protect your brother and agree to anything as well." Archer blew out a breath, "They used my dislike of you against me knowing I would do anything to bring you down."

Jarrod sat there in shock and shook his head, "Oh my God." Jarrod got up and angrily paced in Archer's office.

Jessica got up to try to calm Jarrod down and said, "Jarrod, please calm down." Jarrod stopped paced and glared at her angrily.

Jarrod barked, "Calm down? Did you not just hear what he told me? They have controlled almost every aspect of my life for the last three years and you want me to calm down?" Jarrod turned away from Jessica to face Archer and pointed his finger, "You're coming back to Sacramento with us."

Archer snorted, "Like hell I am."

Jarrod barked, "I thought you wanted out from under them?" Archer nodded his head. "Then you're going to Sacramento with us and we'll figure out how to handle this because I have no intentions of voting as I am told any longer."

Archer sighed and realized Jarrod was right. They had to face their tormentors together otherwise they wouldn't have a leg to stand on. "Very well I need to pack a few things and I'll meet you at the train."

Jarrod laughed, "We'll go with you."

Archer glared at Jarrod, "Don't you trust me Barkley? Worried I won't show up?"

Jarrod spat, "Yes."

Archer put his coat on and said, "We'll need to hurry because the train leaves in less than an hour."

Jarrod turned to Jessica and said, "Honey, go on to the train and wait for us. My private rail car should be hooked up and ready to go."

Jessica snorted at Jarrod, "No. I'm going with you." She put her hands on her hips and crossed her arms.

Jarrod rolled his eyes as he didn't have time to argue with her, "Fine but I don't want to hear you complaining about the cold weather."

Archer chuckled in spite of himself at Jarrod and Jessica. He left instructions with his secretary and hurried to his apartment to pack a few items to take with him. They made it to the train with ten minutes left to spare.

Jessica rested on the settee while Archer and Jarrod worked on a plan to get the railroad off their backs and out of their lives permanently. After taking notes and talking for several hours the men finally took a break. Jarrod covered Jessica with a blanket as she dozed off on the settee.

Archer asked, "If this works will you continue to be a Senator or resign?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Archer motioned to Jessica, "What about her?"

Jarrod frowned at Archer, "What about her?"

Archer smiled and said, "I heard you two were engaged."

"We are."

Archer smirked, "I'm just trying to pass time by chatting Barkley I'm not interested in your personal life." Archer got up and stretched and walked around the car.

Jarrod sighed and said, "I've had to be so careful the last few years of who I talk to it's a habit to answer with a one or two word response."

"Ah, perfectly understandable. But if you don't mind I think I am going to take a page out of your fiance's book and take a nap." Archer got comfortable on the other settee and turned his back to Jarrod.

Jarrod chuckled quietly to himself and very carefully joined Jessica on the settee lifting her head and placing it on his chest so he could lie down beside her.

All three of them slept for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

As they disembarked from the train Phil took a deep breath and said, "God I have missed the warmth."

Jessica giggled but Archer ignored her. Jarrod cut his eyes at her but she ignored him. Jarrod cleared his throat and said, "My carriage and driver should be this way." He motioned to the waiting area as the three of them moved in that general direction.

Jessica was the first one to spot Jarrod's driver and carriage. Jarrod got the porter, Adam's attention and told him to send their entire luggage to his apartment.

"I'm staying with you?" Archer questioned.

Jarrod looked at him and answered, "Yes. Until I hear from...my contact I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Hmph," was all Archer said.

The ride to Jarrod's apartment was quiet as Jessica and Archer looked out the window and Jarrod watched Archer. The driver stopped in front Jarrod's apartment and Archer whistled in appreciation at Jarrod's apartment.

"Your own driver and carriage, a nice apartment and you're complaining?" Archer sneered.

Jarrod glared at him, "I will walk away from all of it to get away from this." Jarrod spat as he strode to the front door.

Jessica followed closely behind Jarrod as Archer pulled up the rear. Jarrod threw the keys and his hat on the table in the foyer and looked through the mail. He quickly looked through it and frowned when he did not see anything from Ben. He threw the mail back down on the table and went to his library.

Jessica picked up the mail and looked through it and knew why Jarrod was upset, nothing from her father.

"What made him so mad?" Archer asked as he pointed to Jarrod.

Jessica looked at Archer and frowned, "He was expecting a letter," she walked into the library to join Jarrod.

Archer chuckled to himself thinking his host was not being very friendly right now. He went into the library and helped himself to Jarrod's finest scotch as he sat down. "Now what?"

Jarrod blew out a breath and thought a moment, "I have three days before the Senate votes so we will have to figure out something between now and then in case my contact wasn't able to achieve his goal."

"What kind of plan do you have in mind Barkley?"

Jarrod sighed, "Before we vote each member is allowed to speak regarding anything on the agenda." Jarrod got up as he continued, "I will at that time announce my intention to resign my seat on the Senate due to extenuating circumstances regarding my dealings with the railroad."

Jessica interrupted, "Jarrod..."

Jarrod held up his hand to stop her, "Honey, I plan on telling them all the dirty details of the blackmail," Jarrod looked at Archer, "and he will back me up." Phil arched his eyebrows at Jarrod. "Phil as of right now this is the only way out and if we back each other up I don't see how they can come after us because I know my constituents will demand a full investigation."

"What about your contact?"

"My contact is working to make sure Heath is completely cleared of all charges."

"Oh," was all Archer said.

Jessica asked, "Do you think it will work?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly hope so but I have no clue how many other senators are on the railroads payroll. And maybe once I come forward if there are any more they will join forces with us."

"There are more," Archer said.

Jarrod whirled around, "What? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, but I don't know who they are."

Jarrod rubbed his chin, "Do you know how many there are?"

"No, but judging from the way they talked it's only a few and they are in the same situation as us."

Jessica added excitedly, "So this very well could work."

Jarrod smiled as he responded, "It could but it depends what they have threatened them with."

"Based on what I have heard it's mostly catching them doing things they should have not been doing with people they shouldn't have been with."

"So they were set up as well?"

Archer nodded his head, "Yes."

Jarrod started pacing again and said, "Looks like I need to start working on my resignation speech." He looked at Archer and said, "Thank you Phil."

Archer smirked, "For what Barkley."

"For helping."

"I haven't done anything yet."

Jarrod glared at him and spat, "Are you backing down?"

Archer laughed, "No, I'm simply being realistic."

"If we stand together and united we have a chance of taking them down."

Archer sighed and said, "I never thought I would be working with you Barkley, but what the hell." He got up and offered Jarrod his hand, which Jarrod accepted.


	30. Chapter 30

Ben was not shocked or surprised when he arrived in Sacramento to discover Jessica was not at home. He was glad his daughter was staying with Jarrod and knew his future son-in-law would act accordingly while keeping her safe.

He found a carriage that took him to Jarrod's apartment. He got his valise which contained the affidavit and hoped Jarrod had been able to find Phil Archer so he could get out of this so called arrangement immediately. He walked to the door and knocked lightly.

Archer had been awake for a few hours visiting with Charles while he cooked breakfast. Archer was starving since he had drunk his supper the night before so he advised Charles he would answer the door so he could continue cooking.

Ben frowned at Phil Archer when he opened the door and said, "I'm here to see Jarrod and my daughter, Jessica."

Archer eyed the strange man and said, "Please come in ah...?"

Ben glared at Archer and said, "Benjamin Moore. And you are?"

Archer smiled as he said, "Phil Archer."

Ben raised his eyebrows in shock and said, "You're Phil Archer?" Archer nodded his head yes and Ben immediately starting grinning as he patted him on his shoulders and guided him to the kitchen. "I have a lot of questions for you young man."

Archer frowned at Ben but followed him as he knew breakfast would be ready soon. Charles greeted Ben and poured him a cup of coffee as the men sat back down.

Ben asked, "Where is my daughter and Jarrod at?"

Charles answered, "Ms. Jessica is getting ready but I haven't heard Mr. Jarrod moving around yet. He was up quite late last night."

"Oh well in that case." Ben looked at Archer, "Why was Jarrod up so late last night?"

"Working on his resignation speech," Archer answered.

Ben looked shocked as he replied, "Resignation speech? What the devil is going on?"

Archer answered angrily, "Barkley and myself have been at the railroad's beck and call for the last three years and we..."

Ben interrupted him excitedly, "So you were involved in this?"

Archer sighed, "Yes. But once I found out Heath Barkley was innocent it was too late to get out of this arrangement."

Ben laughed as he picked up his valise, "Well my boy you don't need to worry any longer." Archer frowned at Ben while he continued. "I was able to track down the witness and I have a signed affidavit clearing Heath Barkley's name for good."

Archer grinned widely, "Thank God! Finally this is over!"

Ben held up his hand, "Not so fast I still need to know a few things from you."

Phil arched his eyebrows at Ben and said, "What do you want to know?"

Ben questioned Phil while he was taking notes and sipping his coffee. Archer was completely forthcoming much to Ben's delight and he knew they had all they needed to get Jarrod free and clear of this.

Charles served breakfast the same time Jessica finally appeared. She rushed to her father and gave him a hug. "When did you get here father?"

Ben smiled as Jessica sat down, "An hour ago."

"And?" Jessica questioned.

Ben grinned widely, "I have what Jarrod and Mr. Archer need to free themselves of this mess."

"That is wonderful news father." Jessica gushed. "I can't wait for Jarrod to hear this."

"Where's he at this morning?" Ben questioned.

"Still asleep I think. He was up quite late working on his speech." They heard a noise from the hallway signaling that Jarrod was now up and moving around.

His hair was askew and he looked like he was half awake as he entered the kitchen. He got a cup of coffee and sat down next to Ben while he questioned, "Any luck Ben?"

Ben grinned widely, "My boy between what this young man just told me and what I got in Chicago you will be free of this mess."

Jarrod asked, "So you were able to talk to him?"

Ben continued smiling, "Yes I was and he signed the affidavit stating Heath was indeed innocent."

Jessica wept happily, "It's over!"

Jarrod smiled weakly and said, "I still have to make the speech and see what the repercussions are."

Ben said, "Jarrod with all the evidence and information we have gathered you are going to blow them out of the water. The only one facing any repercussions will be Hannibal Jordan."

Archer blew out a long breath and said, "For mine and Barkley's sake I hope you're right."

Ben smiled at both men, "I would stake my reputation on it."


	31. Chapter 31

The next thirty six hours drug by to Jessica. Ben suggested that Jarrod and Archer keep a low profile since one of the henchmen knew Archer had bailed Jarrod out of jail. Jarrod worked on his speech writing and re-writing it several times over. Ben got all of the paperwork together for Jarrod to present to the Governor once he finished with his speech. Archer made himself at home drinking Jarrod's scotch and reading his books.

Jessica sighed as all the men were working her nerves, most particularly Jarrod. He was irritable, short tempered and cranky. She knew he wanted his speech to be perfect and if she had to listen one more time to one of his rough drafts she thought she would scream. She knew he wasn't eating or sleeping which was not helping his ill mood. She had threatened to go home but Ben refused wanting to make sure nothing happened to her.

Jarrod had gotten word to his aide, Frank that he would be working from his apartment for the next day and a half. He also asked Frank to arrange for him to speak before the vote. It was not uncommon for a Senator to try a filibuster before a vote so Jarrod knew his request to speak would not be denied. He had also arranged for Archer to accompany him into the Senate Chambers during Jarrod's speech.

Jessica still wasn't sure what she thought about Phil Archer. She was like Jarrod and did not trust him but her father trusted him. She would just be glad when this was over so her and Jarrod could get married and start their lives together. She had wanted to get married during the break but now she knew that wasn't going to happen which disappointed her to a certain extent. But she also knew that meant Jarrod would be free and clear of all this mess so if it meant delaying the wedding so be it.

Jessica did notice that her father and Archer seemed to have hit it off. Both men loved to gamble and drink and it was not uncommon for them to bet on anything and everything they could think of. Jessica was glad they were entertaining each other but she just wished she could get Jarrod out of the foul mood he was in.

One night Jessica decided to play poker with her father and Archer and she had to admit she enjoyed it. She rolled her eyes at some of the stories both men told but they did make her laugh. When Jarrod had heard all the laughter he came out of his study to investigate. When he saw the three of them he just rolled his eyes and went back into his study.

Jessica sighed and said, "I'll be glad when tomorrow is over with."

Ben smiled as he patted Jessica's hand, "We all will be, honey. He just wants his speech to be perfect."

Archer added, "Barkley has always been a perfectionist." Archer rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

Ben said, "Well I can understand why he wants it perfect."

Jessica added, "He'll be speaking in front of the Governor, Lt. Governor and all the other Senators and their aides."

"Did you ever see him in court?" Archer asked. Both Jessica and Ben nodded their heads no. "Well let me tell you something Barkley used to give closing statements that would have every juror change their mind to his way of thinking. Him working on this speech like he is, well he will have everyone in the chambers believing every single word and that is why I agreed to help him because in turn he's helping me too."

The threesome became quiet again as Ben dealt the cards out. They continued playing cards for another two hours before Jarrod reappeared smiling.

Jessica frowned at him and asked, "Did you finish the speech?"

Jarrod nodded his head and said, "Yes, finally."

Ben said, "Well then read it to us son."

Jarrod took a deep breath and proceeded to read his speech. Twenty minutes later he had finished and all three of them knew it was perfect.

Jessica jumped up and hugged Jarrod, "It was perfect Jarrod."

Jarrod looked at Ben and Phil for their opinion, "Well?"

Archer smirked as he answered, "What did I tell you two? The man gives the best damn closing statements in the state of California."

Jarrod grinned sheepishly at Phil's complaint, "Thank you Phil."

Ben said, "Jarrod, you give that speech and everyone in the Chambers will be eating out of your hands."

Jarrod sighed and said, "Well in that case I need a strong drink."

Jessica smirked, "Good luck with that," Jessica motioned to her father and Archer. "These two have been hitting your scotch supply pretty hard."

Jarrod frowned at them as he went into his study and reappeared with a brand new bottle of scotch. "Gentleman and my love I think we need a drink."

Jarrod joined them in several games of poker while they laughed and told jokes. It was almost midnight before they all turned in to get some sleep before tomorrow's big events.


	32. Chapter 32

Jarrod paced nervously in the bedroom waiting for Jessica to finish getting ready. Today was the day of his speech and he was just ready to get it over with. He read Jessica the speech three more times that night and another one this morning as they got ready. He looked in the mirror to check his appearance and sighed. He had never been so nervous in his entire life, not even when he was taking the bar to get his license to practice law. He continued pacing and looking down the hall waiting for Jessica.

He looked at his pocket watch and knew they had plenty time but he couldn't help being so nervous. He had already been downstairs twice bothering both Ben and Phil and each time the men sent him back upstairs.

As Jessica tried to finish dressing she heard a soft knock on the door. She sighed knowing it was Jarrod and called out, "Come in." Jarrod entered and smiled sheepishly as he realized she was still in somewhat a state of undress but she beckoned him with her hand.

"Honey can you help me with these buttons?" She smiled seductively at him.

Jarrod shook his head and said, "Of course my love." He approached Jessica and gently turned her around so he could fasten her buttons. When he finished he kissed her neck and mumbled into her neck, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

Jessica giggled and said, "Flattery will get you everywhere," She winked at him as she finished getting ready.

Jarrod chuckled as he watched her walk away and knew he had found the love of his life. He called out to her, "How much longer till you are ready, dear?"

He thought he heard Jessica curse but he wasn't sure and shook his head. Jessica came back out and presented herself to Jarrod. "Well?" She twirled around to model for Jarrod.

Jarrod stood looking at Jessica and smiled broadly, "You look absolutely stunning my love." Jarrod walked to Jessica and pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

Jessica pushed him away as she laughed and said, "You are messing up my hair and clothes." She walked off leaving Jarrod shaking his head at her.

Ben and Phil were in the study talking about today's events. Jarrod presented Jessica with approving looks from Ben and Phil.

"Barkley you always had good taste in women but this time you hit the jackpot with Ms. Jessica," Phil bowed to her.

Jarrod rolled his eyes and shook his head at Phil's comment to Jessica as she responded, "Thank you Phil."

Jarrod took a deep breath and asked, "Is my driver here?"

Ben answered, "Yes he is."

Jarrod sighed as he patted his jacket pocket to make sure he had his speech and Ben handed him the envelope with all the information he had gathered. "Well let's get this over with." Jarrod and Jessica walked hand in hand to the carriage followed by Ben and Phil. The ride to the State Capital was eerily quiet.

The foursome entered the Capitol and went straight to Jarrod's office. Frank was waiting on Jarrod and briefed him on everything he had missed in his absence. Frank also informed Jarrod he would be the last one to speak before the vote.

Jarrod sighed hoping he would be the first one to speak and knew it could be hours before he was able to speak. But since he was on the agenda he knew he would be able to make his speech. Jarrod sat down at his desk and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

Ben and Phil sat down on the couch watching Jarrod. Ben knew Jarrod was nervous and now he would have to wait even longer before he got his turn to speak. Ben looked around knowing Jarrod kept a supply of liquor in his office.

Ben got up and went to Jarrod's drink cart and poured four glasses of brandy. He passed out the glasses and raised his glass in honor of a toast.

"Good Luck Jarrod! We are all behind you."

All four toasted and drank their brandy down. Jarrod thought about having another glass but he knew he needed to be alert. He knew once this was over with he was going to have quite a few drinks.

Heath arrived to the State Capitol after getting Ben's letter from Chicago. He knew he had been cleared of all the charges but now Jarrod needed his support and he planned on being there for his brother just as Jarrod had been there for him.

He didn't want Jarrod to know he was here so he slipped into the visitor's chambers and sat in the front row while he waited on his eldest brother.

Heath had told his wife what was going on but he didn't mention anything to the rest of the family as per Jarrod's request. Heath had known if he would have told the family what was going on they all would have been here to support Jarrod.

Heath shook his head still not believing what Jarrod had done for him and what he had sacrificed for him. He had given up three years of his life so his brother would remain a free man while Jarrod was in his own private hell. And according to Ben's letter it sounded like that was about to change for his brother and Heath prayed he was right.

If anyone deserved happiness it was his eldest brother, Jarrod. He had given up so much for his family and never asked for anything in return. Being the eldest Jarrod took that very seriously especially after their father had been killed. Heath wasn't with the family during that time but according to everyone Jarrod had put all of them in front of himself and his own needs. Heath was determined that Jarrod would be free of this mess one way or another after today as it was the least he could do for his brother.


	33. Chapter 33

Heath sighed in frustration at his wife; he should have known she would tell his family what had been going on. And now Victoria, Nick and Audra were sitting next to him in the visitor's area waiting to hear Jarrod's speech.

Nick leaned forward and whispered to Heath, "Why didn't you say something to us Heath?"

Heath turned around and glared at Nick, "Because I only found out a few days ago what was going on myself."

Victoria patted Nick's shoulder, "Nicholas now is not the time to discuss this." She looked at Heath, "Although I will speak to both of my son's later about keeping the rest of us in the dark."

Heath slumped down in his seat which caused a chuckle from Nick.

"Well I'll be," Ben declared as he entered the visitor's area.

All the Barkley's turned around to look at Ben who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jarrod didn't say anything about his family coming to town today."

Heath answered, "He doesn't know."

Ben sat down next to Victoria and said, "Ah. Well you might as well get comfortable because he is scheduled to speak last and knowing these long winded jokers it could be awhile." Nick groaned loudly.

Victoria asked, "Ben do you know exactly what is going on?"

Ben looked at Victoria, "Yes I do and after Jarrod speaks you will as well." Ben took a deep breath and continued, "The boy is pretty nervous right now and to be perfectly honest I'm glad he doesn't know you're all here. Jessica is sitting with him right now."

Audra asked, "What exactly is Jarrod going to say?"

Ben smiled and replied, "That's hard to say Audra..."

Nick interrupted him, "You don't know what he's going to say?"

"I know exactly what he's going to say but it's hard for me to explain it to you." Ben chuckled at Nick's frown, "I know that doesn't make any sense but it will after you hear him talk."

Nick sighed loudly as the rest of the family got comfortable waiting for Jarrod to speak.

Jarrod tapped his foot nervously waiting; he had not been keeping up with the speakers so he wasn't sure how much longer he would have to wait. He fidgeted nervously and looked around making sure Archer was still behind him.

Jessica whispered, "Are you okay?" She pointed to his bouncing leg.

"Nervous."

Jessica cooed, "It will be okay." She reached for his hand and held it in hers.

Jarrod smiled at her and looked at their hands. He had hoped to put a wedding ring on her finger during the break but he wasn't sure that was going to happen. He had to wait and see if there would be any hearings or fallout from his revelations. He rubbed his temple with his free hand and sighed.

Jessica leaned against him hoping to give him some strength and comfort. She would be glad when this was over one way or another.

Archer leaned forward and whispered to Jarrod and Jessica, "You're up after this man Barkley."

Jarrod turned to look at Phil, "How do you know?"

"I asked your aide."

"Oh."

Jessica noticed Jarrod's nervous tapping suddenly increased and the grip on her hand tightened slightly. She thought about turning around and smacking Archer but knew she couldn't right now.

The speaker left the stage and sat down. The Speaker of the House called Jarrod's name to the podium.

Jessica whispered "Good Luck" as he got up and slowly made his way to the podium, followed by Phil Archer.


	34. Chapter 34

Jarrod walked to the podium and nodded to the Governor and Lt. Governor before beginning. He cleared his throat and began.

"Governor, Lt. Governor, esteemed colleagues and guests I will keep this as short as possible as I know we're all ready for the break to begin. Effective immediately I am resigning my office as State Senator." Jarrod heard quite a few audible gasps.

"I do so because my election was bought and paid for by the Western Coastal Railroad in return for my services and their silence involving one of my family members." Once again Jarrod heard more gasps. "As some of you may or may not know my family has been involved in several disputes with the railroad dating back to when my father was murdered by their hired henchmen. After his death Hannibal Jordan backed off but only for a few years before he attempted to take the land once again. We were able to successfully fight off that attempt as well. However three years ago a situation presented itself which involved my brother and they took full advantage of that. They hid a witness and convinced him to go along with their plan, unbeknownst to me. I was approached by Hannibal Jordan and given a choice. Either I go along with his plan and agree to run for State Senator or the witness would testify against my brother. The charge against my brother was murder and if he had been found guilty he would have hung so it was an easy decision for me to make. My brother was cleared of the charge and a month later I announced my intention to run for the Senate. I knew my election was guaranteed as they had bought enough votes to ensure it. In addition to being elected I was told how to vote on certain pieces of legislation."

Jarrod paused as he took a sip of water before continuing. "All the bills I introduced had nothing to do with the railroad or this so called agreement; they are mine and mine alone. However I can not continue doing this any longer as I am not the only one who has been blackmailed by Hannibal Jordan." Jarrod turned behind him and waved Archer to come forward, "Mr. Phil Archer was also involved in their blackmail of me. At first he was a willing participant but after he discovered my brother was indeed innocent he tried to back out but they would not allow him to do so. Now Mr. Archer and myself are coming forward to present evidence once and for all to clear my brother of the charge of murder." Jarrod held up the manila envelope. "We are also coming forward to rid ourselves of this disease we have had to deal with the past three years."

Jarrod took another sip of water as Phil moved behind Jarrod once again. "I always wanted to run for office thinking I could help the people of the state of California but I can not continue to represent them any longer given the current circumstances. I hope in time my fellow colleagues will understand why I did what I did and that the people I was supposed to be representing will forgive me as well. Thank you for your time."

Jarrod stepped away from the podium and before he could leave the stage he was shocked when everyone stood and clapped for him. He looked behind him and saw Phil Archer smirking and clapping for him as well.

Governor White came on stage and approached Jarrod, "Senator Barkley," He offered his hand to Jarrod to shake. Jarrod stared at him in shock and finally shook the Governor's hand.

The Governor went to the podium and placed his hand on Jarrod's shoulder, "My boy what you just did took guts and courage and I for one REFUSE your resignation."

Jarrod was shocked when the crowd roared in agreement. The Governor turned and smiled at Jarrod and spoke once again, "Well Senator Barkley it sounds like your resignation has been soundly DENIED!"

The crowd once again roared in agreement and Jarrod grinned sheepishly while blushing as well. He looked in the crowd for Jessica and saw her jumping up and down, clapping and screaming for Jarrod.

The Governor picked up the manila envelope and announced, "Now that everyone is done speaking we can vote on the pending legislation." He turned to Jarrod and whispered, "I will see you in my chambers afterwards Senator." He winked at Jarrod as he left.

Jarrod made his way back to his seat getting congratulations from other Senators and finally made it back to Jessica. She greeted him with a huge hug and a deep kiss which Jarrod returned.

Archer joined Jessica and Jarrod and said, "Like I said he gives the best damn closing statements."

Jarrod and Jessica laughed at Archer's statement.

Archer, Ben, Jessica and the Barkley's impatiently waited on Jarrod to return from the Governor's office.

Nick asked, "What is taking so long?" As he paced nervously.

"You didn't see the folder Jarrod gave to him, it had quite a bit of damning information in it," Ben replied.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Audra asked.

Archer replied, "Probably trying to figure out who else is involved."

Before anyone could respond Jarrod entered the room and was shocked to see his family there. Jessica greeted him happily and hugged him again.

"Jarrod, we are so proud of you," Victoria beamed.

Jarrod blushed, "Thank you mother," He looked at Heath and asked, "But how did you find out?"

Heath chuckled, "My wife."

"I wish you would have told us Jarrod." Victoria stated.

"It wouldn't have changed anything mother."

Jessica asked, "What did the Governor say?"

"I need a drink before I tell you."


	35. Chapter 35

Jarrod propped his feet on his desk as he sipped his scotch and looked at everyone. They were patiently waiting on him to tell them the details of his discussion with the Governor.

Jessica pushed his feet off the desk and unceremoniously plopped down in his lap. She noticed the looks she had gotten from everyone but she did not care. Jarrod decided to seize the moment and nuzzled his head into her soft blonde hair which brought a giggle from her.

"Ah, Jarrod, we are waiting," Victoria announced.

Jarrod groaned as he removed his head from Jessica's hair. He grinned widely at his mother as he took another sip of scotch.

"For starters the Governor has assigned me and Phil both a security guard just in case Jordan tries to pull something." Jessica and Phil both blew a sigh of relief at that. "Secondly the investigation starts immediately which means, "Jarrod pointed at Archer, "you'll have to stay in town indefinitely at a hotel."

Archer was going to ask a question but Jarrod raised his hand to stop him, "the state of California is paying for the hotel and all of your expenses until the investigation is complete." Archer nodded his head in agreement.

Jarrod chuckled at Archer, "According to the Governor none of the Senators accepted my resignation so unless I quit my resignation is null and void." Jarrod talked directly to Jessica, "I told the Governor I would have to speak to my fiance' first regarding my decision since this is our future."

Jessica smiled and said, "Jarrod as long as I'm with you I'm happy. The question is do you want to continue doing this?"

Jarrod sighed as he answered, "Yes and no. But I want to take my time and think about it."

"Whatever decision you make honey, I will support one hundred percent." Jessica kissed his cheek.

Nick asked, "Anything else?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. But this involves Jess as well." Jessica frowned as she looked at Jarrod. Jarrod kissed her quickly and continued, "Apparently our engagement is now common knowledge and the Governor has graciously offered us the Governor's Mansion to get married in if we want too."

Jessica jumped out of Jarrod's lap and squealed, "The Governor's Mansion? Are you serious?"

Jarrod laughed at Jessica's excitement, "Yes honey I'm serious."

Jessica ran back to him and hugged him tightly, "Of course I would love to get married in the Governor's Mansion! Who wouldn't?"

"I take that as a yes?" Jarrod asked.

Jessica sat back down in his lap and purred, "Yes." She kissed him again but pulled away suddenly frowning, "We haven't even set a date yet."

"I thought you wanted to get married during the break."

"Yes I do but..."

Jarrod interrupted her, "I'm stuck here in town until this investigation is done so I'm free, if you are."

Jessica smiled widely and asked Nick, "Is it safe for Maggie to travel Nick?"

Nick smiled and said, "I don't know but I'll send a wire and ask her."

Jessica asked Audra, "Will Charles and Vicky be able to attend?"

Audra answered, "Of course!"

"What about Sarah and Leah?"

Heath answered, "They can make it."

Jessica asked, "Can they all make it this weekend?"

Nick answered, "Well I will send a wire to Maggie, Sarah and Charles to find out." Nick turned to leave and stopped turning to Jarrod, "I am so proud to call you my brother." Nick left before Jarrod could respond.

Heath drawled, "What are your plans for tonight?"

Archer answered, "We have been promised a night out by Ben," he grinned widely.

Ben answered, "Well I'm ready when you folks are."

Jarrod laughed and said, "I have to stick around for a little while but I can catch up with you later."

"I'll stay with Jarrod," Jessica cooed as she continued to sit in Jarrod's lap.

Victoria said, "I'll pass on the festivities but I could eat something."

Heath added, "I am hungry and could use a drink or two."

Ben got up and said, "Follow me folks." He turned to Jessica and Jarrod, "I think these two would like some alone time."

Jarrod and Jessica both blushed but did not disagree with Ben.

The men filed out but Victoria held back, "Jarrod the sacrifice you made for Heath speaks volumes of the man you are. And l could not be prouder of you than I am right now." Victoria smiled and left to join the men.

Jarrod said, "I thought they would never leave." He pulled her closer as he decided to once again nuzzle her neck.

Jessica giggled and enjoyed the attention Jarrod was giving her. She mumbled, "How long do you have to stay?"

Jarrod smiled rakishly, "I don't."

Jessica raised back and looked at him, "You don't?"

Jarrod nodded his head and said, "No. But I thought if I said that we would be left alone. Now if you want to go out with everyone we can but I would prefer to spend the evening with you and only you."

Jessica smiled at her handsome fiance, "I like the way you think Senator."

Jarrod grinned as he kissed Jessica full on the mouth once again. They knew they would need to wait on Nick to get back letting them know if the rest of the family could come this weekend. And once they determined that they would let the Governor know so Jessica could plan her dream wedding.

About an hour later Nick came back to let them know everyone else was boarding a train in the morning to attend Jarrod and Jessica's wedding. Nick went to join the celebration while Jarrod talked to the Governor about having the wedding this weekend.


	36. Chapter 36

Jarrod glided Jessica across the dance floor all the while looking in her eyes. They were oblivious to the people watching the newlyweds dance their first dance as man and wife.

Audra whispered to Victoria, "I haven't seen Jarrod this happy in a very long time mother."

Victoria smiled at Audra, "It's the happiest he has ever been."

Charles joined the ladies and brought each of them a glass of champagne, "Ladies." Victoria and Audra accepted the glasses and sipped the champagne. "This mansion is something else."

Victoria agreed, "Yes it is."

Audra added, "The ceremony was beautiful out in the garden. Jarrod was so handsome in his tuxedo and Jessica was radiant in her dress."

Victoria smiled remembering the wedding. It was a small wedding but she had to agree with Audra that Jarrod looked as dashing as ever and Jessica was stunning and they made a very handsome couple.

Victoria looked around the room and noticed Heath and Nick were sitting at a table entertaining their spouses as Jarrod and Jessica continued to dance to the wedding waltz. All of her children were now married and starting their own families and Victoria could not be happier.

The music stopped briefly as Jarrod and Jessica walked off the dance floor hand in hand. He guided her to the bar and got both of them a glass of champagne. They joined Victoria, Audra and Charles.

Jarrod and Jessica sipped the champagne as the rest of the family joined them.

Nick raised his glass and offered a toast. "To my brother and new sister-in-law, congratulations!" They all toasted their glasses and drank the champagne.

Heath drawled, "So where are you going for the honeymoon?"

Jarrod grinned mischievously, "That is a secret, Brother Heath."

Jessica asked, "How will I know what to pack?"

Jarrod winked at her as he answered, "We have already talked about that my love."

Jessica blushed which caused Jarrod to laugh. Ben joined the family and hugged his daughter. "You looked beautiful today, sweetheart."

"Thank you father," Jessica continued to blush.

"May I have this dance?" Ben asked his daughter.

"Of course." Ben guided his daughter to the dance floor.

Jarrod watched his new wife and father-in-law dance.

"Jarrod?"

Jarrod turned to his mother, "Yes Lovely Lady?"

"Have you made any decisions regarding your future?"

Jarrod sighed as he looked at his family. Truth was Jarrod had not made his mind up. The last few days had been a whirlwind with the wedding plans and the investigation into Hannibal Jordan. Deep down he wanted to stay to correct the wrongs he had done due to Jordan but he hadn't talked to Jessica about it yet.

"No mother, not yet. Between the investigation and the wedding I haven't given it much thought."

Nick added, "And I'm sure he won't think about it while he's on his honeymoon either," Nick, Heath and Charles laughed.

Jarrod chuckled as he answered, "No I will not make any decisions on our future while I'm on my honeymoon." Jarrod winked at the men.

Victoria and Audra rolled their eyes at Jarrod who just laughed.

Audra asked, "Can you tell us where you're taking Jessica too?"

Jarrod laughed as he answered, "Nope."

Audra frowned as she responded, "Oh come on big brother. Not even a hint."

Jarrod shook his head, "No." Jarrod noticed Ben and Jessica coming off the floor so he went to greet them and lead Jessica back out to the floor.

Jarrod brought Jessica close to him and she said, "You are acting scandalous dancing this close Senator," Jessica laughed.

Jarrod chuckled, "You're my wife now so I think I should be able to dance as close as I want to you." Jarrod pulled her even closer.

Jessica did not put up a fight and leaned into his embrace. They moved slowly together swaying to the music taking comfort in each other's arms.

Victoria and Ben smiled at the couple as they danced slowly together.

Ben said quietly, "They are head over heels in love with each other."

Victoria smiled at him, "Yes they are."

Jarrod whispered to Jessica, "Are you ready to start the honeymoon my love?"

Jessica raised her head to look at Jarrod, "Lead the way."

Jarrod grinned and guided them off the floor to the table where everyone was gathered at.

"We appreciate everyone coming to the wedding on such a short notice but it is time for us to leave." Jarrod grinned again while Jessica blushed.

They all exchanged hugs, kisses and congratulations with the newlyweds. Jarrod and Jessica finally made it to his private carriage and Jarrod could not have been happier to have Jessica to himself.

He started kissing her and mumbled into her neck, "Did I tell you how absolutely beautiful you looked tonight?" Jarrod asked as he kissed her neck while working down her chest.

Jessica moaned as she answered, "A few times but it never gets old."

Jarrod laughed into her neck which brought shivers down her spine. "I will work hard every day to make sure you know exactly how beautiful you are my love." Jarrod continued to give Jessica his undivided attention.

When they arrived to Jarrod's apartment Jessica asked, "This is where we are going for the honeymoon?"

Jarrod laughed as he answered, "No my love. We are leaving in the morning for our honeymoon destination but we are starting it tonight."

The driver opened the door as Jarrod jumped out and gathered his new bride in his arms and carried her to the door. She took the key out of his vest pocket and opened the door for him. When they entered the foyer Jarrod kissed her deeply and slammed the door shut with his foot. He turned Jessica around to lock the door and once she did that he carried her to their bedroom and started their honeymoon.


	37. Chapter 37

The Senate hearings had been brutally long but after it was all said and done it had been worth it. Three other Senators came forward admitting to being blackmailed by Hannibal Jordan. In addition two Senators and the Lieutenant Governor had been implicated in working with Jordan and the railroad. Jarrod was just glad he wouldn't have to testify at their trials although he would have to at Jordan's.

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk as he sipped his scotch. The hearings had lasted almost eight weeks and he hadn't been able to go home when Maggie gave birth to Laura Ann Barkley. He and Jessica were planning on going to the Ranch this weekend to see his newest little niece.

The thought of his blushing bride brought a wide smile to Jarrod's face. They had been married almost three months and they were looking for a house to buy in Sacramento since Jarrod decided to remain a Senator. He had been through hell the last three years but he was glad it happened because he had met Jessica.

As Jarrod sipped his drink someone knocked at the door. Jarrod frowned as everyone should have been gone. He looked in his desk drawer and got the derringer he kept there as he answered the door. He slowly answered the door to the Governor.

Jarrod let out a sigh of relief as he showed the man in.

"Governor, I am surprised to see you here." Jarrod sat back down at his desk.

"I could say the same for you Senator." He raised his eyebrows at Jarrod as he sat in the chair across from Jarrod's desk.

Jarrod chuckled as he answered, "I'm waiting on my wife. She went home to pack a few items for us before we go to Stockton."

"Going to see your family?" The Governor questioned.

"Yes, we are. I have a new niece that is a few weeks old I want to see along with two other nieces."

"I'm sorry you could not be there for your brother." The Governor said.

Jarrod raised his hand, "Thank you Governor." Jarrod sipped his drink and asked, "Is there something I can do for you sir?"

The Governor smiled at Jarrod, "Yes as a matter of fact there is. As you know my Lt. Governor has been arrested and is awaiting trial on his charges which leaves me in a bit of a quandary."

"Oh?"

The Governor chuckled, "After you left the remaining Senators nominated a man to take his place and for once I agree one hundred percent with their decision." Both men laughed at his remark. The Governor cleared his throat and said, "They nominated you Jarrod."

Jarrod choked on his drink and sputtered, "Me?"

The Governor laughed again, "Yes you."

Jarrod was shocked, "Me? Why me?"

The Governor frowned at Jarrod and said, "Young man I can not believe you are asking me that. You stood up to the railroad and won. We need more men like you."

Jarrod swallowed slowly, "Well, ah I ah, I need to talk to my wife first," Jarrod stuttered.

Jessica walked in the door and asked, "Talk to me about what dear?" She stopped as soon as she saw the Governor and blushed.

Jarrod chuckled at Jessica and said, "Honey, what did your father tell you about entering a room?"

Jessica frowned and swatted at him playfully. The Governor laughed at the playfulness of the couple. Jessica sat down in the chair beside the Governor and asked, "Talk to me about what?"

The Governor answered, "Becoming my Lt. Governor."

Jessica looked at the Governor in shock and said excitedly, "What?"

Jarrod laughed at Jessica's reaction and said, "I have been nominated to take the place of Stevens since he has a new residence in the city jail."

Jessica gushed, "Jarrod that is marvelous!"

The Governor said, "Sounds like your wife is on board, what about you Jarrod?"

Jarrod looked at Jessica and the Governor and said, "I would still like to think about it."

The Governor got up and said, "Of course I understand Jarrod. Let me know your decision."

Jarrod stood up and walked to escort the Governor out, "I will let you know something Monday morning sir."

"I look forward to hearing your decision. Enjoy your trip this weekend."

The Governor walked out and Jarrod closed the door. Before Jarrod could turn around Jessica ran to him and hugged and kissed him. Jarrod returned her embrace and the kisses.

He finally broke away and huskily said, "If we keep this up we won't make the train."

Jessica frowned and said, "We are taking your private rail car aren't we?"

Jarrod grinned mischievously at her, "Of course my love."

Jessica smiled at him seductively, "Good we can finish this on the train. Next thing on the agenda is the Governor's offer to you."

Jarrod smiled as he answered, "I've already made up my mind."

Jessica put her hands on her hips and said, "Well?"

Jarrod pulled her to him and whispered, "How does Mrs. Lieutenant Governor Barkley sound?"

Jessica replied laughing, "Not as good as Mrs. Jarrod Barkley."

Jarrod laughed as he pulled her closer, "You'll get no argument from me on that."


	38. Chapter 38

Jarrod sighed as he looked at the headstone. It had been well over five years since he had been here. He gently fingered the words on the headstone and hung his head.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you Father." He sat down next to the headstone and pulled his knees to his chest and took a deep breath.

"I know mother comes to see you quite often and I'm sure she has filled you in on your three granddaughters. They are cute as they can be and each one of them has their own little personality, even Nick's little girl who is only a month old." Jarrod laughed as he continued, "Nick has a little girl and it is so funny watching him with her and touching at the same time."

Jarrod put his head on his knees for a moment before continuing, "I wish you could have met my wife Jessica. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find love again but I did and Jessica is everything I could ask for." Jarrod looked around and whispered, "And we're having a baby! We haven't told the family yet but we plan on it later today. I wanted you to be the first one to know." Jarrod beamed with pride as Jessica had told him last night she was expecting and he could not have been happier.

"I'm sure you know I was elected a Senator a while back although the circumstances surrounding it were rather ominous." Jarrod paused and took a deep breath, "before we arrived the Governor asked me to be his Lt. Governor and after talking to Jessica I have decided to accept his offer. I haven't told the family yet but we will." Jarrod laughed as he continued, "I guess I have two big announcements to make don't I?"

Jarrod fingered the headstone once again and sighed. "It took a lot longer than I thought it would but I finally got the son of a bitch." Jarrod paused to reel in his emotions. "I'm sorry it took so long but I promised you I would get him." The tears fell down Jarrod's face as he continued, "he won't pay for his part in your killing but with all the other charges he's facing he will spend the rest of his life in prison. I know it won't bring you back but it's the best I could do." Jarrod sobbed quietly for a few minutes.

He wiped his face with his jacket sleeve and whispered, "I love you father and I miss you every day." Jarrod stood up and kissed the top of the headstone. He stood for a moment and finally walked to Jingo and mounted. He called, "I will try to do better and come see you more often."

He nudged Jingo into a slow pace to head back to the ranch.

Jessica watched as Jarrod rode back to the ranch and smiled. She walked out to the barn to greet him as Jarrod handed Jingo to Ciego. She hugged him and they walked arm in arm together.

Jessica asked, "Well?"

Jarrod smiled as he kissed the top of her forehead, "It was something I had to do my love."

"I know. Do you feel any better?"

Jarrod smiled, "As a matter of fact I do." They continued to walk to the house.

Jessica stopped and turned to Jarrod, "Are you ready to tell your family everything?" She rubbed her belly.

Jarrod smiled as he placed his hand on her belly, "Yes my loves." He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

They were interrupted when Leah came running out of the house screaming, "Yuck Unk Jay is kissing Aunt Jess again."

Jarrod and Jessica laughed as they each got one of Leah's hands and took her back into the house. Victoria was in the library when Jarrod and Jessica entered with Leah.

Leah ran to her grandmother and proudly told Victoria, "Unk Jay was kissing Aunt Jess again," and she made an ugly face which caused Victoria to laugh.

Victoria asked her, "Well what should we do about that dear?"

Leah thought a moment and said, "Stand in corner."

Jarrod laughed as he said, "Very well but first we need to make a few announcements."

Victoria asked, "Can it wait for the rest of the family to get here Jarrod?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "I can wait but I'm not sure you can." He walked to the drink cart and fixed a drink as Jessica sat on the settee next to Victoria.

Victoria looked at the couple as Jarrod joined Jessica on the settee. Then she replayed Jarrod's statement in her mind, "Announcements Jarrod?"

Jarrod smiled and simply answered, "Yes."

Victoria frowned but decided it would be best to wait for the rest of the family. She sighed as it would be dinner time before everyone got to the house and that was four hours from now. How could her eldest son expect her to wait that long? Well she would show him.

Five minutes later Victoria could not take it any longer and asked, "What are the announcements Jarrod?"

Jarrod chuckled as he held Jessica's hand and looked at Jessica who nodded her head yes. "What would you like to hear first mother? The good news or the very good news?"

Victoria frowned at her eldest and said, "Just tell me."

Jarrod and Jessica laughed at Victoria's impatience. Jarrod sipped his scotch and cleared his throat as he drug this out so to irritate his mother. He looked at his mother and smirked knowing she was aggravated.

He stood up and began, "I have been nominated to take Stevens place as Lt. Governor and after talking to my beautiful wife you are looking at the next Lt. Governor for the state of California."

Victoria stood up and hugged Jarrod's neck, "I am so proud of you son." She kissed his cheek, "Was that the good news or the very good news?"

"That depends on your point of view."

Jessica giggled as Jarrod teased his mother and said, "Jarrod!"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders as he joined his wife once again on the settee. He kissed her cheek and held her hand as he spoke, "The very good news is that my beautiful wife is having my baby!"

Victoria clapped her hands and rushed the couple hugging them both, "Oh that's wonderful!"


	39. Chapter 39

Jarrod and Jessica moved elegantly on the dance floor in time with the musicians. They knew everyone was watching them as the custom was and they had been practicing for the last few weeks because Jessica wanted this first dance to be perfect and it was.

Jarrod looked lovingly into Jessica's eyes and could not wait until they retired for the night. She looked absolutely stunning in her evening gown and was the image of grace and beauty. They had been married five years and the romance between them was as strong as ever and Jarrod could not wait until the ball was over to celebrate in private with Jessica.

His mother had volunteered to watch Thomas and Little Ben and Jarrod happily compiled with his mother's wishes. It wasn't often in the last few months the couple had moments to themselves but they had made it work. But tonight after the ball Jarrod had every intention of making up for lost time and made that very clear to Jessica.

As they danced Jarrod pulled Jessica closer to him and whispered, "You look absolutely stunning my love."

Jessica beamed and said, "Thank you Governor Barkley."

Jarrod beamed as they continued to dance.

Victoria watched the couple dance and smiled. She looked around the room and saw all of her children with their spouses and knew how lucky she was.

Audra and Charles had celebrated eight years of marriage and they had two beautiful girls and Audra was expecting once again. Charles was still running Jarrod's old law office while Audra ran the orphanage and took care of the girls.

Heath and Sarah had been married a little over seven years and they had two beautiful little girls. They were in the process of adopting twin boys whose parents were killed during the flu epidemic.

Nick and Maggie had been married six years and were the proud parents of four little girls. Nick insisted they keep trying to have a boy but each time they had a girl and Nick could not have been happier.

Victoria watched her eldest son dance with his wife and smiled. Jarrod and Jessica had been married for five years and they had two sons. And Victoria suspected Jessica was with child again by the way Jarrod was acting.

Ben joined Victoria at the table and said, "I hear you are watching my two little men tonight."

Victoria smiled, "Yes I am."

Ben laughed, "Well you better watch Thomas; he is a sneaky little fellow."

Victoria raised her eyebrows at Ben and laughed, "I hope by the time we get back to the hotel they will be so exhausted they fall immediately asleep."

"For your sake I hope you are right. Thomas was pretty upset when Jarrod and Jessica left him and his brother with the sitter. He thought he was coming with them since they were able to attend the inauguration."

"They looked so handsome in their little tuxedos," Victoria beamed.

"Just like their granddad."

The music ended and Jarrod escorted Jessica to the table to join his family.

Nick stood up and said, "Governor Barkley," and bowed.

Jarrod rolled his eyes at Nick as he grabbed a glass of champagne and wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist.

Victoria asked, "Would you like a glass of champagne Jessica?"

Jessica smiled politely, "No thank you mother. It's going to be a long night and I don't want to make the wrong impression by drinking too much."

Victoria raised her eyebrows and said, "Hmmm."

Jessica looked at Victoria and knew she had figured out their secret. They had decided to wait until after the inauguration before they told everyone Jessica was expecting again.

Ben stood up and offered a toast, "To my son-in-law and beautiful daughter, Governor and Mrs. Jarrod Barkley!" A round of here, here's could be heard as everyone toasted the new Governor of California...Jarrod Thomas Barkley.


End file.
